Sidetracked
by Kaede Shinomori
Summary: Kim Possible's quest for justice continues, but this time she's trying to save herself and her only chance happens to be certain green skinned old rival. KIGO
1. Chapter 1

**Sidetracked**

A KiGo fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M.

However, I do own Gabrielle Gallagher. If you'd like to use her in your own story, let me know first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Impossible.

It was almost two A.M in the morning, but the pretty redhead couldn't afford to fall sleep. She was currently escaping from the chaos that just a few days ago was her beloved hometown, Middleton.

An insistent humming forced her to switch gears. She had to go slowly to avoid bringing attention to herself; the Middleton Police Department had orders to shoot her on sight. Besides, her injured side was still tender. Trembling slightly, she remembered the moment where it all had started.

**Four days ago**

"Hey, KP!" said a very cheerful Ron, sitting beside her on the Possible's porch. Kim gave him a sad smile; he had been her best friend for as long as she could remember and she wouldn't be seeing him for a long time.

"Hi Ron" she tried to force herself to smile, but failed.

Ron sensed his friend's mood. "KP, I know you're sad, but working with Global Justice full time is the best choice for you! You have the talent, the intelligence, and please, don't forget the looks. You'll be their hottest item in no time!" He smiled and held her hand. "Remember you can do anything"

"Yeah, anithin'!" squeaked Rufus, climbing out of Ron's pocket. This time, Kim's smile was honest.

"I know that, Ron. And I'm leaving tomorrow, but…it's hard. I'm not going to see my family or my friends in a long time. And I want to do other things besides saving the world! I mean, it's awesome but what's so good in saving it if I can't enjoy it every once in a while?" the redhead sighed; she had turned twenty last month and received letters from almost every college in North America, but she was thinking about applying for Middleton U to stay home and get some rest after a whole year doing missions for Global Justice. Ron had been with her in all those jobs and agreed with her; the rest was much needed. But a letter from Dr. Director, the head of Global Justice, made her change her plans; she was already accepted in Global Justice's Training Academy as an up-graded student and, of course, she agreed.

Everyone was just too excited to ask (or for that matter, care) if she really wanted to go. She stared to her shoes again.

Ron held her close. "Cheer up, Kim. I'll give you a ride to the airport tomorrow. We'll lunch in Bueno Nacho first, and then I'll drop you off. I'll beep you every day to check on you and I'll try to go visit, even if I have to face a monkey!" he promised.

**Present**

Kim felt a twinge of pain remembering Ron. He had been the first to believe and help her, sheltering her at his place and even giving her his most treasured possession, besides Rufus; his 1964 Ford Mustang. It took him ten months to get the car back in shape after finding it in a junk yard. She had initially refused to accept it, but he insisted.

"You need a good car and this baby will get you wherever you want to go. Just bring it in with a full tank" where his words as he forced her into the driver seat.

But just as she was leaving, a Global Justice's squad arrived. He managed to distract them long enough to let her escape. She feared they had done something to him.

A patrolling car rushed by her, scaring her so badly she jerked the steering wheel, and the car stalled. Breathing hard and wincing in pain, she turned the key again, remembering she had switched plates with other car after leaving Ron's house hoping it would help her confuse her chasers. Then again, maybe Global Justice was already tailing her, those damn bastards. Her frown increased while she kept remembering.

**Two days ago**

"Agent Possible, nice to see you here," Dr. Director was a kind woman, but also a strict boss, she would not tolerate any kind of failure.

"It's good to see you too Dr. Director," was Kim's halfhearted reply. The redhead heroine took a seat next to her assigned teammates on this mission, her first as an official member of Global Justice: Will Du and Monique.

Kim had been so happy to see a familiar face upon her arrival to the Academy that she forgot to ask Monique just why in heaven's name she was here. Later that night she discovered that Monique had been training under both Wade and Ron's tutelage in order to assist her in the field.

Since Wade was a minor and some of his devices weren't approved by Global Justice's labs he couldn't keep helping Kim as a source of information and gadgets. He talked to Ron and with the aid of some other friends they had trained Monique. Her friend's concern for her well being touched Kim's heart.

As for Will Du, he was an excellent agent, but his "always-go-by-the-book" behavior was a royal pain in the ass. Kim just hoped for an easy and clean mission.

"Ok, ladies and gentleman," Dr. Director addressed them while details were displayed on the giant screen behind her. "I know you're all familiar with Dr. Vivian Porter's work in robotics"

The agents nodded and the Head of Global Justice moved on.

"She's been working on a health care project until last month: an especial pump that if provided with minimal impulses of electricity provides enough circulation". Dr Director met three confused stares. "A synthetic heart." she explained "The name of the project is 'Synthetic Circulation Provider' referred simply as S.C.P."

"Wow," pretty much summed up all of Kim's thoughts about it.

"The experiments worked out pretty well and the Surgeon General gave permission to move on with the project. A total of ten people have gone through surgery successfully. However, the procedure is delicate; the device is connected to the spinal cord so the owner's brain is able to control it, instead of relying on outside machinery. Once the main device is attached, it cannot be removed, but the risk of rejection is almost non-existent compared to a donated heart. All its parts are made custom size, and that is another important feature; every S.C.P must be custom size. If not, the patient might go into cardiac arrest due internal hemorrhage or lack of circulation"

The explanation was really interesting, but Kim felt the urge to interrupt.

"Yes, Miss Possible?" asked Dr. Director, watching Kim's raised hand.

"The briefing is getting too long. What happened and what do we have to do?" she asked, playing with a lock of her hair.

"A whole load of S.C.P custom made supplies headed to Go City was stolen yesterday. We were able to trace the truck here before the tracking chip got seized," Dr. Director pointed to a mountain range about twenty miles from Go City.

"Any suspects yet?" asked Will Du, stiff as a board and taking notes.

"No. The team is still processing the few bits of evidence we could find"

"What about Dr. Drakken and Shego? Or D.N.Amy?" Kim nearly jumped from her seat, remembering old rivals.

"Miss Possible, as you know, Mr Lipsky is currently under medical care at Middleton's Sanatorium and has been for the last two years and Miss Hall is being moved to a maximum security facility. As for 'Shego', the records show that she was sentenced to three years for breaking and entering, theft and public riot. Her good behavior in jail granted her parole two months ago and we haven't heard of her ever since then. Her parole officer says she's faithful to keep her assigned parole appointments so we have nothing to do with her."

Kim sat back again. Soon they were given directions and sent on their way.

-------------------------------------------

The location was rather deserted. "I think the team was wrong, there's no evidence of a hidden lair in here," said Monique, brushing some grass of her cargo pants.

Will had taken the metal detector out and was currently scanning the place. Kim felt the place was a little too familiar. She went around a wall of vines and started feeling through them.

Grinning, she turned to Will. "Hey Will! Say the magic words and you'll get a surprise."

He stared at her like he thought she was seriously deranged but answered anyway.

"Please and thank you?"

Still grinning, Kim turned the hidden switch and a giant metal door opened. "I knew this place was familiar; a couple of years back, this used to be one of Drakken's hidden lairs," she explained while enjoying the looks of disbelieve she was getting. "C'mon guys, lets wrap this puppy up and leave,"

The place was a mess; there was dust everywhere and just a few lights remained operative. Spare parts and trash were scattered all over. The truck in the middle of the room made and odd contrast; while the place was covered in several layers of dust, the truck seemed clean. Tire marks on the floor pointed that it had been left here recently.

"Will! You and Monique better analyze the truck to see if we can get some prints to Global Justice, I'll look around." The redheaded heroine withdrew her flashlight and picked up a folder laid on the keyboard of an old and eccentric computer set with a screen so big it was ridiculous. Flipping the folder open, she found some old and wrinkled sketches. 'This looks familiar,' she thought, looking at them, but couldn't place them anywhere, so she pocketed them and went to the truck.

"What's the sitch?" she asked, leaning against the truck's nose.

Monique was dusting the steering wheel. "We found some prints and I'm scanning them to Global Justice. We should have a suspect by now," she said, paying close attention to her scanner.

While the girls waited for GJ's answer, Will opened the back of the truck. 'Funny,' he though, 'this truck is supposed to be loaded with boxes.' He climbed in and took the only box that was left to the girls.

"It's empty back there, except for this," he announced, lowering the box to the ground. Kim heard a beeping; the answer from GJ had arrived. She let Monique read it while she and Will examined the box.

"Kim…" Monique's voice trembled. "…these are your prints"

The redhead stared at her friend in disbelieve. "How…?" she managed to say, but Will's gasp of surprise cut her shut; inside the bomb there was a time bomb and the timer's display told them they had only ten seconds to clear the place.

"RUN!" she yelled, yanking Monique to her feet and breaking into a desperate run behind Will.

The timer reached zero and hell broke loose.

The force of the blast sent Kim flying through the air. She managed to see the whole place going up in flames, but Will and Monique were nowhere to be seen. Then she landed heavily on her side, cracking a couple of ribs. She tried to get into a sitting position but failed miserably, passing out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh cliffhanger! Next chapter won't have so many flashbacks and the green babe we all love will make her appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

I would like to thanks King in Yellow for checking my spelling and grammar. My native language is not English, so MUCHAS GRACIAS KiY!

Also, I'd like to send a very special thank you to all my reviewers. I'll do my best to keep the good work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M.

However, I do own Gabrielle Gallagher. If you'd like to use her in your own story, let me know first.

Chapter 2: Switching roles.

Kim allowed herself a moment of relief upon entering the highway; with a bit of luck, she would be reaching her destination by sunrise. A couple of hours later, she made a quick stop to refuel and stretch her sore legs. While drinking some water and checking the engine, she continued her remembrance of yesterday's events.

**(Continuing Chapter one's last flash back: Two days ago)**

Kim woke up to the sounds of thunder and lighting. _'Oh great, just perfect,'_ she thought, feeling a few cold droplets of water soaking her face. Her body felt like a massive bruise, but one ache stood up among the rest; her right side. Fearfully, she ran her left hand up and down the injured side, checking it; the skin was tender, but there was no evidence of ribs sticking out of her flesh or any major blood loss. If a broken rib had punctured her lung, she would be coughing blood by now.

The drizzle had developed into a full force rain by now and she was completely soaked. Shuddering and groaning, she managed to stand up. Her arms and legs were covered in minor gashes and she felt a little dizzy, but nothing major besides her cracked ribs.

'_Yay, lucky me,'_ she thought, limping around the burned mess that had been the secret lair.

"Monique! Will! Anybody!" she called out, clutching her side, her ribs protesting for the effort. There was no answer. Grimacing in pain, she kept looking.

Her hearth sunk when she sighted a burned mess of clothing. A closer inspection confirmed her fears; Will lay facing the ground, both of his legs bending in wrong angles. His back was covered in various degree burns and, though the rain had partially dissolved it there was evidence of a puddle of blood around his head.

Ten feet away, Kim found Monique, and it was probably the most horrible thing she had ever seen. At first impression, there was nothing wrong with her friend; sure a couple of gashes and minor burns, but nothing serious…unless you counted the steel pole stuck on her lower belly, pinning her to the ground below. With that picture embed into her brain Kim broke into a short run, collapsing after a few steps, throwing up and crying.

In what felt like several hours later, Kim heard the familiar noise of a helicopter landing. Soon, a pair of arms were picking her up, dressing her wounds and carrying her to a safer location. In the safety of the helicopter, she lost consciousness once again.

**(Present) **

Kim paid up for the gas and was on her way again, a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her something was wrong; there was too much stillness in the air. Then, she saw them; two black sedans, tailing her. She floored the gas pedal, trying to outrun her pursuers.

**(Yesterday)**

"Kim, you have company," said Mrs. Dr. Possible, entering her daughter's hospital room. Kim straightened on the bed, hoping her visitor was Ron, or Wade; heck, even seeing Bonnie would be nice. But her visitor was no other than Dr. Director.

"Miss Possible, I hope you're feeling well," said the Head of GJ, sitting beside Kim's bed.

"I'll live." The redhead's reply was full of sadness. Betty Director noticed the younger girl's mood. She took a deep breath.

"Kim," she said, trying to sound as understanding as possible "what happened was a terrible tragedy. We lost two valuable agents…and friends," she ended her sentence softly, getting Kim's attention. The one-eyed woman continued. "The little evidence Monique was able to send to our database is the only reliable source of information we have, and because of that," Dr. Director got up. Kim gave a quick look to her mother, surprised to see her tense, and looking toward the head of GJ as if she was a threat. The young redhead returned her attention to the one-eyed woman

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you're under arrest for complicity, set up and first degree murder," said Dr. Director, crossing her arms in a defiant manner.

Kim was speechless. "Wait, what?" Mrs. Dr. Possible's voice rose in anger. "My daughter just went through hell under your orders! She's injured, she lost a very dear friend and you're placing HER under arrest?! With all due respect, Betty, I think you're loosing your mind."

Dr. Director sighed. "Now, Annette, I know you're just protecting your child but the only evidence we have points Kim as our only suspect. We must place her in custody until we know for sure she's not guilty," she explained.

"Kim's condition is still a little delicate. She has to remain here for the night," stated Mrs. Dr. Possible, crossing her arms and moving to stand between Kim's bed and Dr. Director.

Dr. Director turned her back on them. "I'll come back tomorrow to escort Miss Possible to a proper facility. Until then, goodbye," she said, leaving the room.

There was a tense moment of silence between mother and daughter. Finally, Kim's mom ended it. "Put some pants on, you're leaving," she said, taking out the IV from her daughter's arm.

Kim looked at the verge of tears. "Mom, I didn't…--"

"I believe you," her mother stated, changing the dressing of Kim's wounds "and I will unless you're not being honest with me, which I doubt, but in the meantime you can't stay here. You must go somewhere safe, where you can uncover the truth and clean your name," with that, she finished securing the new dressing. Kim dressed in the old, ragged jeans, plain white shirt and black polo sweater her mom had brought for her. She looked at her mom, wondering what she was planning to do.

"We're on a second floor. The window is open and it leads to the emergency ladder. Wait until its dark and then go. There's an alley to the right of the building you can use to sneak to some of the backstreets. Reach a safe destination, get your thoughts in order and then just run. Is that understood, young lady?" said Ms. Dr. Possible, giving her child some cash and bandages.

Kim hugged her mom. "Thank you," she whispered. Her mother broke the embrace, placing a kiss on Kim's forehead. "I'm leaving now. I'll lock the door to give you some privacy. God bless you, Kimmie," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait, mom," said Kim, looking for something else to say. Finally, she looked into her mother's eyes. "I love you, mom. Tell dad and the tweebs I love them too and…tell Monique's parents…I'm sorry," she said, tears running down her cheeks. Her mother gave her a quick hug. "I love you too, baby. Now go," she whispered, leaving the room in a hurry, not wanting her daughter to see her own tears._ 'Be safe, Kimmie,' _she thought while locking the door.

When the time was right, Kim sneaked out of the hospital, heading to the safest place she could think of, beside her own house; Ron's place.

And she was right; Ron had been more than happy to help her. While giving her his car and another couple of devices she could use he promised to investigate what was happening.

**(Present) **

'_Aw crap! They're catching up with me!'_ Kim thought, shifting gears again, trying to go faster. She was in the middle of the highway and she couldn't shake them off in there. She knew that a couple of miles ahead there was a forest and she could at least try to lose them there. But her hopes died when, from out of nowhere, another pair of black sedans blocked her way, forcing her to hit the brakes. Her chasers stopped too, within inches of her trunk. _'I'm screwed,' _she thought, watching as five black dressed figures surrounded her car.

One of them spoke. "Miss, step out of the vehicle with your hands where I can see them," he said, withdrawing his gun.

Kim opened the door and reached out slowly, noticing that one of them wasn't even armed; a strange, dark female who looked like she was wearing a ton of makeup and had covered most of her facial features with an oversized pair of sunglasses. Kim looked at her, quizzically, _'Why is she wearing sunglasses? It's four in the morning, for God's sake!' _she thoughtThe woman merely smirked, waving at her.

"Miss, you're going to have to come with us. We'll escort you back to GJ's headquarters and to an isolation cell. If you refuse, we'll be forced to use violence and that would be inconvenient for both of us" another agent said, holding Kim's wrists and placing a pair of handcuffs around them. The feeling of cold metal against her skin broke something deep inside of her.

Kim snapped. Crying out, she delivered a kick into the nearest agent's chest, the blunt force of the attack making him roll on the floor. The redhead heard the click of guns getting ready to shoot and closed her eyes, tensing her muscles and waiting for the searing pain of bullets piercing her flesh to come. Instead of that, she heard a voice.

"Hold your fire!"

The voice had a sultry, feminine tone. Kim opened her eyes to find the strange woman with the sunglasses standing in front of her with a hand held up, motioning the agents to stop

"But Special Agent Ramirez, sir! …I mean, madam! we where specifically ordered to shoot the suspect if she doesn't surrender peacefully to us," said the agent that Kim had kicked earlier, dusting his uniform

"Agent Smith, may I ask who's in charge of this operation?" asked Ramirez, waving her ID in front of the agents.

"You are! But Dr. Director said--,"

"If something goes wrong I'm taking full responsibility," Ramirez said, gripping Kim's handcuffs, "besides, I don't think Dr. Director is that credulous. I mean, come on! You smelly half-brained chimps, managed to catch Kim Possible without placing a bullet or two on her? Yeah, right," she finished with a smirk, taking out something from her pocket.

When the agents finally realized what was happening, it was too late; a blinding flash of white forced them to back out, shielding their sore eyes.

Kim felt someone yanking her from her feet and the sound of an engine starting. The pain in her eyes was annoying, but nothing she couldn't stand. She opened her eyes and though her vision was blurry she recognized the backseat of the Mustang. Ramirez was in the driver's seat, already running in full speed.

Kim clung to the passenger's seat with both hands, trying to wipe her face with the sleeve of her sweater, but the violent movements of the car prevented her from doing so. Suddenly a large blur of beige appeared in front of the car and they were heading directly to it. _'We're going to hit the fence!'_ Kim thought, bracing herself.

Fortunately, the fence was old and the front of the Mustang broke through it like a knife on butter. They entered the woods and ran for a couple of miles until Ramirez made a sharp turn, slamming Kim against the door.

"Fuck! Stop the goddamn car, you psycho!" shouted Kim, holding her injured side with a grimace of pain.

Ramirez slowed down. "Don't worry Princess, the ride is almost over," she said, parking the car behind a couple of trees. Then she turned around and saw Kim's face. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked, reaching for Kim.

"No, I'm not, you idiot! What are you trying to do; scare the living hell out of me? Damn!" answered Kim, giving the woman an angry glare while backing away from her.

"Now, Kimmie, that's not the proper way to talk to the person who just saved your sorry ass from going to the big house. You better apologize, young lady," said Ramirez, mimicking a motherly tone.

Kim lowered her face; she was upset but that woman had a point. "I'm sorry, I'm just too tired…thanks for saving me," she said, rising her eyes again, "what's your name?"

The other woman let out a quiet laughter. "Don't you recognize me, Pumpkin?" she asked, taking off the glasses and rubbing some of the makeup off. For the second time in the week, Kim was speechless.

"Kimmie, close your mouth! And it's not polite to stare" said Shego, in a mocking voice, taking out a napkin and cleaning the rest of the makeup that covered her natural greenish skin tone.

"Shego?! What the hell are you doing here?!" said a very surprised Kim, fighting the urge to get out of the car and go back home.

The raven haired woman glared at Kim. "I told you, I'm helping you," she answered.

"Yeah, right; you spend my whole youth trying to kill me and now you want to help me. I'm totally buying it," said Kim, the sarcasm dripping from her voice like poison.

"I'm not a murderer, you little brat! I'm helping you because I've got my reasons. Besides, someone played you a low trick. Not even Drakken would do something that crooked. Now, would you accept my help or you'd rather go for a ride with those gentlemen?" said Shego, filing her nails, as if boredom had gotten the better of her.

Kim raised her arms in defeat, only to bend over in pain as her ribs protested. "I accept," she muttered. Silently, Shego got out of the car and before taking Kim in her arms, she opened the handcuffs. Then she carried the redhead to another car, a Jeep, hidden carefully in the bushes. She laid the wounded girl in the passenger's seat, wrapping her carefully with the sweater and hiding her red hair inside the sweater's hood. Then she hopped in and started the car. Kim watched in amazement the carefulness in the older woman's movements as she was carried; she had never thought that someone like Shego could be so caring, so…soft.

"I'll tend your wounds when we get home," said the pale-greenish woman, driving through the woodland. "Home?" asked the redheaded ex heroine, suddenly feeling too tired to speak. Shego laughed. "I'm taking you to my place, Princess. You can take me out to diner and a movie after this," she said, teasing Kim, and even though the girl was on the verge of falling sleep, the raven haired woman saw a little blush in her cheeks.

Kim woke up just when they were entering the parking lot of Shego's house

Shego's apartment building was a little old, but looked normal and oddly safe. They entered through a back door and quickly took the elevator to the fifth floor. 5D was Shego's home. She opened the door and led Kim to a large and cozy couch in the middle of the room. "I'm home!" she exclaimed, dropping her keys into the kitchen table and going through the cabinets, looking for something.

Kim gave her a confused stare, until the sound of footsteps answered her question.

"Welcome home, Sheila," a soft voice said, coming from the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. Kim turned around slowly; the owner of the voice was a lithe, petite girl, around 16 years old, who looked like a younger version of Shego herself but without the greenish skin or the green eyes. This girl's eyes were brown, with yellowish reflections and pure white skin.

"Kim Possible, I'd like you to meet Gabrielle, my younger sister," said Shego, bringing a first aid kit with her.

Kim's face was priceless. "You have a sister?!" she blurted out.

Shego rolled her eyes and Gabrielle giggled. "Hey, just because my face is not in front page it doesn't mean I don't exist," she joked, sitting across Kim, grinning.

'_Jeez, that grin must come with heritage,'_ Kim thought, shuddering slightly; Gabrielle's grin was just like Shego's, but a little less sardonic.

"Take off the shirt and lay down, I have to check your ribs," said Shego, taking out some bandages from the first aid kit. Kim obeyed She blushed a little and noticed that Shego's skin had gone a slightly darker shade of green.

"Wow, sis, smooth moves; you didn't even have to take her out in order to make her lose her shirt," said Gabrielle, teasing.

Shego glared at her. "Shut up. You took your medicines and checked your heart rate, right?" she asked while wrapping a new dressing around Kim's torso.

"Yeah, everything is O.K," answered Gabrielle, getting up and heading to her bedroom. She stopped before reaching the doorframe. "By the way, Shee, Melvin called; appears that big bro is asking too much questions about my whereabouts, so purple boy wants you to call him ASAP. I'm going to bed so goodnight Miss Possible, it was a pleasure to meet you," she added, retreating to her bedroom.

Shego frowned, gathering the spare bandages in the first aid kit and going back to the kitchen. Kim got up, slowly, and wrapped herself in her old polo sweater; she would deal with her shirt later. The redhead watched as Shego strolled into the room holding a couple of mugs and offered her one.

"My sister makes a killer hot chocolate. She makes it only when I'm around, so consider yourself lucky," said Shego, sitting across Kim, holding her own steaming cup.

Kim took a sip. _'Damn! This IS good,'_ she thought, sighing blissfully. "So, are you going to give me some explanations or do I have to guess?" she asked, the chocolate giving her a boost of strength.

"Explanations about what?" asked Shego, trying to look innocent, but she knew what Kim was talking about.

"I thought Team Go had only five members, Shego, or would you rather I'd call you Sheila?" Kim teased, making an emphasis on that last word.

"Ok, ok, I give. But you have to swear you're not telling this to anybody," said Shego, with a scowl.

"Girl Scout's honor," promised Kim, holding up her right hand as up as she could without wincing in pain.

Shego led out a sigh. "Our parents wanted a big family, so they started having children as soon as they could; Hego is the eldest, then comes Mego, then me, Gabrielle, and finally the Wego twins," she said.

"And…?" Kim asked, feeling there was more to the tale than what Shego was telling her.

"And…what? Do you want to know the age, height, weight and personal preferences of every single one of my relatives?" Shego retorted, growling at Kim. But the green-eyed ex teen heroine didn't as much as flinch, staring coldly at her.

"Jesus, Possible, you ARE impossible," groaned the green skinned former thief, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but to notice that your sister appeared conveniently along with your offer to help me, so please explain," said Kim, displaying her own victory grin.

Shego never gave explanations. Not to her brothers, not to her boss, and definitely not to a certain redhead, but this time she felt like she owed the girl some answers.

"My sister was born sick…I can't remember the proper name, but in essence it's a hole in her heart. The doctors said she had a slim chance of survival. Afraid she wouldn't survive, my parents rushed into trying again, that's why Gaby and the twins are only about a year and a half apart," Shego said, giving Kim a sad smile.

She finished her cup of chocolate and continued. "But as you saw earlier, Gabrielle survived. The doctors managed to sew the hole shut and she was supposed to be ok. But then, years later, that comet changed our lives. Our parents died and the radiation of that…thing…messed up our DNA. It gave us these so called 'superpowers', but it gave us some flaws as well; I'm not telling you mine, but in Gabrielle's case, it managed to rip that old gash on her heart back open. The doctors tried to fix it again, but every time they do, it opens again, and bigger. Due to the comet's messing with her DNA, no sane doctor would try to perform a heart transplant, so we lost all hope." Shego stopped for a minute, trying to gather herself; some of the memories that tale was bringing were not nice. "Anyway, while in jail I heard about that S.C.P project and I told Mego; he works for the City Hall so he made a little research and then used his contacts to get our sister on the waiting list. She got her surgery five days ago."

"That's great! So, she's safe now, right?" said Kim, cutting the other woman's tale.

"Hold on, Princess, I haven't said happily ever after' yet, now have I?" said a very annoyed Shego. When she was sure there wouldn't be any kind of interruption, she continued. "Because of the comet's radiation, she has the fast healing factor that my brothers and I have, that's why I brought her here to recover. But there was a little flaw; the technicians made a mistake measuring the inner valves of her device. They had to order new ones and use some generic others in the procedure. They said it was ok; the parts were scheduled to arrive pretty soon and Gabrielle would be fine with the proper medication. And just when I thought everything was going to work out, the freaking truck was stolen. So you see, I do have a powerful reason to help you. Happy now?" the raven haired woman finished, crossing her nicely shaped legs.

"But doing that isn't dangerous? According to the briefing I got, the parts must be custom size. Your sister is in danger," said Kim, leaving her cup on the table

"Last week, before getting the surgery, she went into cardiac arrest twice. Her heart was getting weaker, faster than we thought. The doctors had to do something and the generics seemed safer than waiting…" the former thief said, her voice trembling. She got up and went to her room, coming back shortly with some blankets and a pillow. "Sorry, but you'll have to stay in the couch tonight. I'll fix you something better in the morning," she said, handing Kim the items and leaving in a hurry.

Kim saw the tears in the older woman's face and decided to leave her alone; they could talk in the morning. She was so tired she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

End of chapter two, I'm so happy!

I'll be back soon with more, so read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

In last chapter, the green-skinned babe we all know and love made her entrance like a knight in shining armor! I love her!

(The author is taking five minutes to behave like the nearly obsessive squealing fan girl she is, please be patient)

Ok…done…I'm ok…Jeez, a cartoon shouldn't be allowed to be that hot! (Well, Kim is hot too…but Shego is something else…)

Ok that's it! I better stop before I go into "obsessive fan girl" mode again.

The Knight in shining armor thing you can blame it on the "Snow White" overload I've been forcing myself into. In this chapter, I'll explore Shego's family (well, my version of it, anyway).

As always, I'd like to send a very big thank you with chocolate sprinkle, strawberry syrup and a cherry on top to King in Yellow, my beta reader. THANK YOU KiY!

And a special thank you to all my reviewers. Thank you, guys! I'll do my best to keep up the good work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M.

"Moonlight Sonata" belongs to Beethoven and "Ghost Love Score" belongs to Nightwish.

However, I do own Gabrielle Gallagher. If you'd like to use her in your own story, let me know first.

_-italics-_ thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**: Multicolored family, grey lifestyle.

The raven haired woman woke up to the sound of a familiar piano tune. _'Moonlight Sonata,'_ she thought, glancing to her nightstand clock; it was 10:35 a.m.

Groaning, she left the warmth of her covers and headed to the room next to her own. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she entered and leaned against the doorframe, looking fondly to the black haired teen sitting in front of the keyboard. The girl's eyes were closed as her hands traveled across the keys swiftly.

"Good morning, Sheila," the teen said, not bothering to open her eyes, or for that matter, to stop playing.

Shego stiffened a little, then relaxed with a smile; she had forgotten for a moment her sister's abilities. "Don't you think it's a little early to be practicing? You could startle Kim and she needs to rest," she said, crossing her arms and stealing a glance to the living room; no movements.

"Checked earlier, Strawberry Top sleeps like a rock. Besides, it's not like I'm playing anything loud for that matter," answered Gabrielle, turning around with a wide grin on her face. Her fingers switched and she started the intro sequence for 'Ghost Love Score'.

Shego rolled her eyes and went to the living room. Kim was sitting on the couch, rubbing her eyes, her messy hair framing her face.

"Good morning, Princess. I hope that Miss Beethoven wannabe didn't wake you up," the green-skinned ex thief said and as if on cue, Gabrielle started playing louder.

"Nah, I woke up because I heard voices, probably yours," the redhead said, stretching as much as she could without bothering her cracked ribs, "that was your sister playing? She's good," she added, a shy smile on her face.

"Oh, please, don't let her hear you or else she'll be playing nonstop until I'm forced to drop the freaking keyboard through the window," said Shego, moving to the kitchen, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the music ending abruptly and coughing sounds coming from her sister's bedroom.

Kim jumped to her feet, seeing the worried look in the older woman's eyes. They bolted to the bedroom and found Gabrielle leaning heavily against the keyboard, one hand clutched to her chest and taking shallow breaths.

Shego rushed to her sister's side, steadying her on the chair. "You took your pills this morning, right?" she asked. Gabrielle shook her face in a negative gesture, frowning. Shego let out an exasperated groan and reached for a little amber colored plastic bottle. She opened it, and withdrew a couple of small, white pills.

Kim, wanting to help, fetched a glass of water, handing it to the green-skinned ex-thief.

The small, black haired teen took the pills, swallowing them swiftly and then took the glass of water her sister was holding for her.

"Why, in heaven's name, did you forget to take your pills?" Shego asked, visibly angry.

"I'm sorry, sis, I got carried away playing," said Gabrielle, with a remorseful look, "but I'm ok now," she added, hoping to calm her sister.

"No, Gabrielle, you are not ok! Fuck! You know you must take them or else you--" yelled the raven haired woman, but stopped, wrapping a hand around her mouth. She turned, not wanting to face her sister. "You're running out of these, and I have to go to the grocery store. I want you both to stay here…I'll be back soon," she said, rushing out of the room.

Kim and Gabrielle just stood there, hearing the sounds Shego made while dressing and leaving. A final slam of the door told them Shego was already out of the apartment.

Gabrielle turned to her keyboard again. "You don't have to stay there watching me until sis comes back, you know?" she said, placing her hands above the keys.

"I guess I don't, but would you mind if I stay here?" the redheaded ex-teen hero asked, rubbing her forearms.

"Mi casa es su casa," said Gabrielle, gesturing Kim to come in and fighting to repress the giggle fit that threatened to overcome her when she saw Kim's face. "It means 'your home is my home', just come in a sit down, you're getting on my nerves standing there," she said, in a mock-angry voice.

Kim sat on the bed, facing Gabrielle. The teen eyed her for a moment and then got up, heading to a little desk a going through one drawer. "You don't have to be so scared, Kim, I'm sure your friend Ron is ok," the teen said, holding something in her hand.

Kim just stared, dumbfounded. "How did you--?" she asked, not being able to finish the sentence.

"Well, you've seen my family, haven't you? I'm a freak too, and proud of it," said Gabrielle, sitting back on her chair, holding a sketchbook and a pencil. "Do you mind if I sketch you?" she asked.

"Sure," answered Kim, not seeing any harm on letting the girl draw her. She watched in amazement as Gabrielle started to draw really fast. _'Wow…she's fast…and also skilled; plays piano and also draws. I wonder what else she can do…' _she thought.

Gabrielle looked up from her drawing and grinned. "I can hear other people's thoughts, move things with my mind, play guitar and, mind you, prepare a _pasta primavera_ that really is to die for," she said.

"Oh…that must be…cool," said Kim, feeling her face getting as red as her hair.

"Not really, I've heard some things that I could have lived happily ever after without knowing, like one of my doctor's fetish with toenails," said Gabrielle, mock-shuddering.

Kim laughed. "You know? If I you and Shego didn't look that much alike, I'd never believe you're sisters."

Gabrielle closed her sketchbook and looked away, her long, dark locks of hair covering her eyes. "Sometimes I feel I'm not…related to any of them," she whispered.

"Why would you think that?" Kim asked, looking worried.

"I've always been…weak…," said Gabrielle, taking out a picture from her sketchbook and handing it over to Kim.

Kim held the picture in front of her; it was of a group of children smiling to the camera. Their innocence and cuteness amazed Kim.

"Please don't look that amazed; there was a time when we were a normal family, we all looked like normal kids and the 'hero' names were just some dumb nicks our older brother called us, inspired in the "Mighty Power Kids" show," said the black haired teen, "And only God knows how much he loved that damn show! Even now he sings that song all the time; 'Go Mighty Power Kids, you're going to beat them all! Mighty Power Kids Go; Blue Go, Red Go, Yellow Go, Purple Go, Green Go, White Go, Mighty Power Kids!'" she sang, mockingly.

Kim laughed so hard her ribs started to hurt. "Did he really watch that?" she asked, wiping the tears of laughter.

"You better believe it! Why do you think all of our nicknames ends in 'go'? I'm just thankful he didn't watch the 'Fearless Ferret'" answered Gabrielle, putting her hand on her forehead as if she was about to faint.

"What's yours?"

Gabrielle stared at Kim, confused. "What?"

"What's your 'hero' nickname?" asked Kim, this time emphasizing the question.

Gabrielle blushed. "Nobody really called me a lot like that, but…it's Geego…dumb, right?" she said, toying with her hair.

"Geego…it's very fitting," stated the redhead, looking at the picture again. "Can you tell me who's who? I don't recognize them like this."

Gabrielle took a seat beside Kim and started pointing to the picture. The first one she pointed was the tallest boy; he looked around fifteen years old, tall and skinny, with thick, voluminous black hair and caramel eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt, jeans and held in his arms a smaller boy, about five years old, with matching dark hair and eyes, who wore a pair of white shorts and a red shirt. "That's my brother Henry, holding one of the twins…William, if I'm not wrong," she said.

Then she pointed to the second taller boy; this one looked around thirteen years old, a little more built than his older brother but with the same dark hair, this time a little longer and matching eyes, maybe a little darker. He wore braces, a blue shirt, grey pants and had his arms around a little girl, who looked around six years old and wore a nice white dress with sunflowers printed all over it. Her long, black hair was tied in a ponytail and she had amber colored eyes.

"That's my brother Melvin, and the girl he's hugging is me."

And then she pointed to the other girl on the picture; she looked about ten years old, with long, black hair, just like her younger sister, but instead of being kept on a tidy ponytail she had it flowing freely down her back. Her eyes were light caramel, she wore a pair of dark green pants, an orange shirt and held in her arms another small boy, like the one Henry held, but this one was wearing a pair of beige shorts and a dark blue shirt.

"And that's my sister Sheila, holding Warren, the other twin. Aren't we just the cutest?" the black haired teen asked, as if making fun of herself, but a twinge of sadness was present in her voice.

Kim stared in silence for a couple of minutes. "How did it happen?" she asked, not realizing she had made the question. When she realized, she shot an apologetic look to Gabrielle.

"Don't worry, Kim, I'm the one who feels most comfortable talking about that, being a freak for so long," said Gabrielle, running her fingers through her black locks. "I was eight years old; sometimes I can't remember the images, but the sounds I'll never forget…"

The black haired girl spaced out for a minute. Then she took a deep breath and began her tale: "It was homework time. Henry, Melvin, Sheila and I were sitting on the dining room table, working in silence, as usual. Daddy was watching us from the backyard while mom watched the twins; they were still too young to go to school…"

Unknown to both girls sitting in the small bedroom, Shego had entered her apartment silently, and earlier than she was expected. Her stealthy moves came more from habit that from premeditation. When she was about to drop her keys on the kitchen table she heard voices coming from Gabrielle's bedroom. Putting down the keys and the small grocery bag as silently as she could the raven haired woman made her way to the hallway between the living room and the bedrooms. She knelt down next to her sister's bedroom door; it was slightly ajar, so she could hear the tale clearly.

"My older brothers were very excited about some weird space rock that had landed in Go forest; they were going to see it after homework because the government would take it away soon. I wanted to go with them, but they refused, as always. Only after the incident, I understood why they would always leave me behind." Gabrielle went on, apparently oblivious of the extra audience.

"I was so upset! I finished my homework quickly and went to the living room, where the piano was; my mom began teaching me when I was very young to give me something to do while my brothers and my sister went fishing or played outside. I started playing as loud as I could to silence their chattering; they could leave me behind, I couldn't care less and I wasn't going to cry, not anymore."

Shego couldn't help smiling at the memory; Gabrielle's face when she was upset was the funniest thing to watch, unless her anger was directed towards you of course. She kept listening.

"Then it happened. My memories of the exact moment are blurred, but a few things remain clear; my mom entered the dining room when she heard me playing and I think she was lecturing Henry when my dad started yelling about something. I remember standing from the piano bench because I heard him moaning in pain and I wanted to see if he was ok, but then Henry ran to me and picked me up, asking me to close my eyes. Then a big explosion sent us both flying through the air."

The green skinned woman felt a shiver running down her spine; unlike her sister, she could clearly remember that moment; –_'My mom was lecturing all of us; she said we shouldn't be so mean to our little sister. Then the earth started moving and daddy was yelling mom to get us out of the house. He fell, hitting his elbow and the pain was so bad he couldn't get up. Mom gave me the twins and told Hego to get us out. Mego took one of the twins and Hego ran to get Gabrielle. As we reached the front yard, the explosion caused by the impact sent us all flying through the air.'-_

Kim listened in silence, her amazement growing; she just could imagine how terrible that had been to all of them. She couldn't stop thinking about her own little brothers.

"That's horrible," she stated, watching Gabrielle's eyes filling with unshed tears.

The black haired girl wiped her eyes, continuing her story. "I woke up to find myself nestled in Henry's arms. Crawling out of his embrace, I stood up and gazed around; a good part of the neighborhood was destroyed and my parents were nowhere to be seen. My chest began hurting and I couldn't understand why; I had some minor scratches in my arms, legs and forehead but nothing else. I was scared so I started nudging Henry, but he wouldn't wake up: one of his legs was bent in an awkward angle and bleeding slightly. I thought he was either dead or dying and the only reasonable thing I could think of doing was to go and get help. I wandered off a little, calling out for my other brothers when I heard someone crying; one of the twins, William, was sitting among a pile of fragments scattered on the street. I went to him and held him; he was ok, with some scratches and scared to death but ok. I tried to pick him up but I couldn't, the pain in my chest was getting worse and I could barely stand up. I held Willy's hand and took him back where Henry was. Willy shook him, calling him and asking me where our parents were. I dropped down to my knees, feeling so tired that I wanted to sleep, but I knew I couldn't; Who'd take care of my little brother?

We spent a few minutes like that, and the pain was almost unbearable when Willy pointed something in the distance. Someone was getting closer: it was my sister Sheila. I felt so happy when I saw her that despite her injuries and her odd appearance I wanted to go to her; I thought that if I could get to her she was going to take care of things and everything was going to be ok, but my legs wouldn't move. She knelt next to us, holding her left arm; there was blood all over her shirt but she smiled anyway. I told her my chest was hurting and I felt her nervousness, even though she kept smiling. She kicked Henry and finally woke him up. They started talking, but I couldn't hear them; I started feeling dizzy and tried to hold onto Henry's shoulder but I missed and fell to the ground. That's all I remember from that day; I woke up in a hospital a few days later."

But again, unlike her sister, Shego remembered; _-A sharp pain in my left side awoke me. I was bleeding badly but that didn't scare me as much as my skin; it was turning a light shade of green. I got up, groaning; my left arm seemed broken and I couldn't stand freely on my left leg. I began limping around, wondering were my parents were; the neighborhood was devastated, there was debris scattered all over the place. I tried to call out, but my throat felt like sandpaper so I just kept wandering until I heard someone calling out a name. When I got closer I saw Hego laying in the street, his right leg twisted in an awkward position; next to him were one of the Wegos, William, and Gabrielle. I felt so happy they were ok that I smiled despite the pain, but when Gabrielle told me her chest was hurting I felt like crying; I knew what was happening to her so I kicked Hego on his leg so hard he woke up. He was upset and started yelling at me so I got mad at him as well. We didn't realize Gabrielle had fainted until we heard her hitting the ground. We freaked out; Hego tried to pick her up, but he couldn't even stand and Willy started crying. I thought I was going to faint too when I heard wails coming from different places; the ambulances and the firefighters had come._

_Five paramedics came to aid us; one of them took my broken arm and immobilized it. Another one did the same to Hego's leg. The third one took Willy in his arms to comfort him while checking his wounds. The last two took Gabrielle, setting her into the ground; one of them shouted that she didn't have a pulse and other three paramedics arrived with gurneys and a strange looking device _–a pediatric defibrillator-. _They placed the device next to the closest paramedic that was working on Gabrielle and began loading the rest of us in the gurneys. I felt a prick on my right arm; the paramedic gave me something for the pain, telling me it was going to make me sleepy. I heard Hego telling the other man that our sister had a weak heart and saw how they proceed to rip her shirt open, placing two orange stickers on her chest and taking a couple of handlings from the device. Then I realized they were going to shock her and panicked, but my arms felt heavy and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell asleep and when I woke up, a few hours later, I was in a hospital room, next to my brothers. Mego told me Gabrielle was in the surgical room and everything was going to be ok. Even though I felt happy to see that he and Warren were alive and ok, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were losing our sister.'-_

The squeaking of the door opening jolted Shego out of her thoughts; Gabrielle stood in front of her, giving her an acknowledging look.

The green skinned woman stood, backing up a little. Both sister stared at each other for a while and when Shego was about to speak, Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome home, Sheila."

-------------------------------------------

Kim yawned and rubbed her eyes; it was almost midnight, but both her old rival and she still had work to do.

After the touching moment in the afternoon, the three of them had lunch and talked a little bit; most of the talking had been just gossips and silly stuff, the only revelation made was Shego's last name, Gallagher.

Gabrielle had retreated to her room, claiming her had some delayed homework that she had to finish unless she wanted her head handed to her on a plate. So now the redhead and the green skinned ex-thief were by themselves.

It was then that Shego suggested looking into a web site called 'The Villain's Guild'; if one of Kim's old enemies was behind the scheme against her he or she was probably gloating about it. She asked Kim not to ask how or why she was still in contact with that site.

"We've been searching this crappy site for nearly five hours, don't you think we should take a break or something?" asked Kim, her eyes red and sore.

"Maybe, Princess, but we have to stay alert; they could start talking anytime," answered Shego, even though her body agreed with Kim's suggestion.

"And what is this site anyway?" the redhead was getting angry.

"It's something like a mixture of your old site with a forum; villains from all over the world can sign in, talk about their master plans for world domination, ask for help and so," the ex thief explained.

"Please Shego; do you really expect me to believe that most villains are this ludicrous? What's next; 'The Kim Possible treat, post your info here' theme?"

"Actually," the raven haired woman let out a chuckle while highlighting the 'Ultimate Kim Possible treat; all of her secrets'.

"What? How did they find out about my Pandaroo? It's a secret!"

Shego bent over laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Green Bean, I think you got mail," said a blushing Kim, pointing to the 'private message' sign next to Shego's user name; it read 'private messages: 1'

Shego started reading the message, and by the time she finished, she was grinning broadly. "I think we got something."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

Yahoo! Chapter 4!

(A chibi Shego pops out of nowhere holding an envelope)

…? (Looks at chibi Shego; "squealing obsessive fan girl" mode kicks in) SO CUTE! MINE! MINE! I'll pet you and feed you and call you… (Notice the envelope. Takes it and reads the paper inside, placing chibi Shego inside her shirt pocket) Oh right! Almost forgot!

I'd like to thank King in Yellow, my beta reader, for his patience and his advice. (A chibi Kim pops out of nowhere holding a big sign that reads: THANK YOU, KiY!) and to all my reviewers for reading (chibi Kim turns the sign; now it reads: THANK YOU GUYS, KEEP READING)

And now, disclaimers:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M.

"These are a few of my favorite things" lyrics belong to 20th Century Fox and Julie Andrews. I've taken a few licenses to fit the situation so please don't shoot me.

However, I do own Gabrielle Gallagher. If you'd like to use her in your own story, let me know first.

_-'italics'-_ thoughts. _"italics"_ character singing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Preparations begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**From:** TheEvilOne

**To:** WickedQueen

I salute you, the greatest thief of your century.

I've been told you are currently retired. A wise choice indeed, but I'm afraid I need your service. You see, I've managed the impossible; I soiled Kim Possible's good name! Right now, she's being tracked down like the bitch she is, and when they find her, she'll be thrown in jail or killed! She'll never be on our way again!

Anyway, if my invitation sounds appealing to you, be at Café Averno at 11:45 P.M on November 20th.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's face flushed in anger. "Whoever wrote this is not very polite."

"That's an understatement, Princess; it's an evil psycho who wants you either dead or out of business, what did you expect?" said Shego, checking her computer's calendar. "Tomorrow is November 20th."

Kim cracked her knuckles. "Perfect; I'll go and leave him bruised up so badly their mother will have difficulties recognizing him."

Shego stared at her in disbelieve. "And I thought I had anger management issues. Besides; what makes you think it's a he?"

"What?" asked the redhead, "The bastard managed to turn my allies against me, killed one of my closest friends and an innocent coworker; a beating is not enough of a punishment, but it will do…until I come up with something better. The gender is not an issue."

"Yeah, Pumpkin, but you have to remember another thing; that bastard, as you so nicely put it, is compromising a couple dozen of innocent people, my sister among them. We have to act smoothly or else we're going to blow it," stated the raven haired woman, giving Kim a disapproving look. "I don't know about you, Kim, but I'm not about to spend the rest of my life knowing that my little sister ended up paying for either my mistakes or yours with her life."

Kim stood speechless for a moment. "You're right, Shego…so, what's Café Averno and what are we going to do?" she asked, with an apologetic look on her face.

Shego smiled. "That's better. Café Averno is just a small place downtown; we are going to meet our mystery villain to get as much information as we can." She stared at the redhead thoughtfully. "We'll have to hide your identity; a nice costume will do and I'll say you're my sidekick."

Kim glared at her while the ex-thief managed to turn a chuckle into a cough.

"Are you hungry? I could really use a snack right now," said Shego, walking toward the kitchen.

Kim dropped herself on the couch, yawning. "Sounds fine to me."

After a few moments of clattering around the kitchen, the green skinned woman came back with a couple of peanut butter jelly sandwiches and two cans of Seven Up. "Sorry, I didn't feel like cooking," she said, handing one of the sandwiches over to Kim and placing the cans on the table.

"So not the drama," said the redhead as she took a bite out of the sandwich.

They made some small talk while eating, but when Shego came back from leaving the dishes in the sink she found Kim asleep on the couch. With a smile, she sat next to the redhead. _'She looks so cute'_ she thought with a yawn, realizing she was also very tired. _'I'll rest my eyes for a while before heading to bed.'_

----------------------------------------------

The clattering of dishes and a persistent humming woke Shego up. _'That must be Gabrielle fumbling around the kitchen, I told her—. '_

Then, Shego realized she was still on the couch…cuddled up with Kim.

With a gasp of surprise, she tried to remove herself from the redhead's embrace without waking her up, but failed miserably.

Kim stirred. "Is it morning already?" she asked, still half asleep. When she realized what was going on she almost jumped out of her skin.

Gabrielle's head popped out of the kitchen. "Are you up already? Breakfast is getting cold."

Both women sat on the kitchen table, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Sorry, I was going to wake you up earlier, but you looked so damn cute sleeping that I couldn't bring myself to do it," said the black haired teen, placing a pile of fresh pancakes and a jar of orange juice on the table.

Shego glared at her sister; Oh, if looks could kill.

Gabrielle grinned and sat across them. "Knock it off Shee; you love me and you know it!"

"You took your pills, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Good. Now shut up and eat, you little smurf,"

"I'm not a smurf!"

"Yes, you are,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, you are,"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Hey, shut up! Both of you! You're giving me a headache!" yelled Kim. The redhead stared at both sisters for a minute before bursting out in laughter.

After the laughing fit, Gabrielle spoke. "So, what's this thing about a meeting tonight that I'm receiving?"

"A possible clue about who's behind all this setup," answered Shego, gathering the dishes and taking them to the sink. Gabrielle sighed, understanding what her sister meant; she would not be telling anything.

"Cacophony must be killing you," said Kim, picturing how it would be like if she had Gabrielle's abilities.

"Not really; I learned to filter the thoughts so I don't go insane. Also, I've discovered that if I spend enough time with someone, I can feel them even if they are far away; right now, my brother Henry is getting quite upset because Melvin skipped another Team Go meeting."

"Good, that means he's free. I'll give him a call; we need some stuff for this mission and someone to watch over you tonight." Shego took her phone a dialed Melvin's number.

"So that means I'm not going back to the hospital?" asked Gabrielle.

"Not tonight. When we have all the details for the mission, then you're back in the hospital," answered Shego, holding the phone to her ear. "Hey Mel, its Shee. Could you get me some gear from Go Tower? You know; the one in the suitcase behind the main counter…Great. And bring your toothbrush, I need you to look after Gabby tonight…yes you can bring the twins, just don't let them have any coffee; the neighbors are still complaining. Ok, bye."

"I don't need a sitter," stated Gabrielle, calmly.

"I'd feel better if I knew you aren't here by yourself," said Shego, hanging up.

Gabrielle stood up, her face not betraying her thoughts.

"Hey, don't worry; we'll be back soon so you can pester your sister around," said Kim, trying to cheer the little teen up.

Gabrielle gave her a small grin and started skipping to her room. _"Annoying siblings that think that I'm useless. White pills, painkillers and awkward intruders. Silver little trays loaded up with syringes; these are a few of my favorite things," _she sang while skipping.

Shego frowned but Gabrielle just kept singing.

"_My older brother harassing the surgeon. White walls and cold floors and a bland cup of noodles. The knot on my stomach before surgery; these are a few of my favorite things. When my chest hurts, when I'm alone, when I'm feeling bad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I just want to die." _Gabrielle finished her little song and went back to her room.

"I know she hates it, but there's nothing I can do…," whispered Shego, to nobody in particular. Then she took Kim to her bedroom in order to find her an outfit.

----------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Mego knocked on Shego's door.

"I'll get it!" yelled Gabrielle, rushing to let her brother in. "Hi, purple boy," she greeted him.

"Hi, little dwarf," he answered, hugging his sister. "Where's Shego?"

"Right here," said Shego, exiting her bedroom, clad with her signature green and black jumpsuit. Kim was right behind her, clad in a black jumpsuit; her face was partially covered in a ninja mask, leaving only her eyes visible.

"Let me introduce you my sidekick; Onyx Amazon," said Shego, chuckling a little.

Kim glared at her. "Couldn't you choose something a little more original?" she asked, her voice muffled by the mask.

"No, Princess, remember; no talking. You were involved in a tragic accident and lost your ability to speak."

"I brought the gear," said Mego, lifting the small case he carried.

"Thanks. Where are the twins?" asked Shego, opening the case and withdrawing a couple of small communicators.

"Hego took them; he said he need them for an investigation," answered Mego.

Shego handed Kim one of the communicators, placing her own against her ear and hiding it with her mane. "Ready?"

Kim set her own in the same fashion before covering herself with a large cape, hiding her red locks within the hood. "I'm ready," she said, nodding.

"Ok ladies, I'll keep an eye on you from here," said Mego, grabbing a laptop and starting it. "Good luck."

Both women exited the apartment swiftly, not knowing what the night had in store for them.

---------------------------------------------------

The blue skinned man sank to his knees. "Please…" His voice was barely a whisper, "please…don't hurt him…"

"My, my, dear doctor, I knew you were pathetic, but not this much," said the tall woman, cradling a little baby in her arms; the toddler had light blue skin and dark hair.

The man seemed desperate. "Where's Maria?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to inform you that your wife passed away in a most unfortunate accident," the woman answered with a sneer.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. A tall, built man came from behind him and had him on his knees again in no time.

"No, no, no, dear doctor. You better behave, or else…," the woman held a threatening hand close to the baby's neck and made a snapping motion, "it's bedtime for little Eduardo."

Dr. Drakken lifted his gaze, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll do it, but I need a living subject," he said.

"Don't worry, doctor, you will get one very soon. This one, to be precise," said the man, handing the doctor a file.

Dr. Drakken stared in disbelieve at the picture inside the file. He knew her. "Monster…" he whispered, glaring at the man, "She's your--!"

But before Drakken could end his thought, the man pushed him up against the wall.

"Yes, but soon I'll be one rich, powerful monster," he answered, dropping Drakken and making his way out of the cell.

"Don't worry about your son, doctor; as long as you obey my orders he'll be fine…I know he'll grow up to be an excellent doctor, working for us, of course," said the woman, following the man out of the cell and enjoying the screams of rage from the doctor as she closed the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4.

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

Thanks to KiY, my beta reader; I humbly bow to you.

And thanks to all my reviewers; I wouldn't have gotten this far without you, guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

Yuuko Ichigo is one of the main characters of CLAMP's "xxx-holic", therefore she belongs to them (CLAMP) and not me (I wish…)

"Averno" is another Spanish word for Hell, the Underworld, The Land of the Dead, just so you know. Actually it has Greek roots but I'm not in the mood for teaching right now.

However, I do own Gabrielle Gallagher. If you'd like to use her in your own story, let me know first.

Merry Christmas!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Meeting in Averno.

The Café Averno wasn't all that much; it was rather small, dark and secluded. _'The perfect place for villains to meet,'_ Kim thought, looking around. The place was full of shady characters; some of them slightly familiar, the others just scary.

The redhead clung to the older woman's hand. Then she felt childish and tried to let go but Shego just smiled and held her hand tighter. "Don't let them see you're scared, Pumpkin," she whispered.

Kim nodded slightly, feeling warm all over and a little confused; Shego was making her feel safe? Talk about weird. Both women came to a halt when a strange, oriental looking woman stepped in front of them.

"Good night, welcome to Café Averno. I'm Yuuko Ichigo, the owner, what can I do for you?" she said, smiling; she was tall, a lot taller than Shego (heck, even a lot taller than your average American man), and her smooth black hair fell past her knees. She was wearing a bright red kimono, which emphasized her beautiful physique; full breasts and well-shaped legs.

"Hi…I'm Shego. I think there's someone waiting for us here," explained Shego, a bit appalled (in a good way, however) by the Japanese woman.

Yuuko took a small drag from her cigarette. "Oh, right! Just a second; K-chan!" she called out, her expression turning somehow…childish…

'_Well, so much for her sophisticated looks,'_ Kim thought, holding back a fit of laughter with all her might.

Shego felt a tiny shudder running through the redhead's body. _'Oh, please, don't have her bursting out in laughter now,'_ she pleaded, grinding her teeth together while watching the taller, oriental woman; how could someone with such a dense aura of mystery could behave so…childlike?

"You called, Yuuko sama?" asked a soft voice. The three women turned their attention to the source and found a small girl standing next to Yuuko; she was small, so small that Yuuko had to kneel down to be at eye-level with her, but that you could blame it on the fact that the older woman was almost a giant. Despite her height, the girl was not as "childish" as you might think; her curves and the way her little Victorian dress stretched at her bosom indicated she was far into adolescence, maybe sixteen years old or so. Her hair was curled and reddish and her vacant expression made her look like an oversized doll; an oversized doll resembling a gothic lolita.

"Yes, K-chan," said Yuuko, bending over to caress the smaller girl's face, "See these two nice ladies to table twelve, ok?"

"Yes, Yuuko sama," answered K-chan, nodding slightly. The older woman smiled and kissed the girl fully on the lips. If the girl was either surprised or embarrassed, she did a very good job hiding it.

Both Shego and Kim looked away in embarrassment, until K-chan managed to get their attention again.

"Miss Shego? This way, please," said the girl, leading the way. She guided them to a little table, far in a dark corner. Someone was already sitting there; a man with a black hood covering his head and shrouded by darkness. It was impossible to see any facial features.

"Oh, Mademoiselle Shego, I'm so happy you could make it," he said, masking his voice with a fake French accent, "And who's this lovely lady?"

"First things first pal; who are you?" retorted Shego, giving him an annoyed glare.

"Ma chere, if you don't mind, my boss and I would like to remain…how do you say; anonymous? But you may refer to me as Monsieur Bureau," he answered.

"Wait, let me get this straight; you're gloating around the internet about what you did to Kim Possible and now you _and_ your 'boss' wish to remain anonymous? You're making no sense," stated the green skinned ex-thief, crossing her legs in an elegant way.

"Oui."

"Ok, I won't push it any further. So, what do you want with me?"

"Your companion seems to be awfully quiet, may I ask what's wrong?" asked Monsieur Bureau, as if he was trying to buy time.

"She's mute; lost her vocal chords in an accident. She's a great sidekick, though," answered Shego, giving her 'sidekick' a casual glance.

Kim met the other woman's eyes, trying to communicate her suspicions. _'Something is awfully wrong about this guy, Shego, please notice it…'_

"Your sidekick? I was under the impression that you worked solo, Mademoiselle Shego."

The raven haired woman was getting annoyed, fast. "Look, Mr. Table—"

"Bureau."

"Whatever. I came here because you said you wanted my services, so let's cut the crap; why did you contact me?"

"We need…protection…oui, protection…for our important merchandise." Monsieur Bureau took an envelope out of his coat and handed it to Shego.

Shego opened it, read the first couple of pages and the handed it to her 'sidekick'. "Looks easy."

"So you'll do it, Mademoiselle?"

"Whoa, now, hold your horses _Monsieur_; we haven't discussed the subject of payment," said Shego, crossing her arms, "If you want the best you'll have to be willing to pay out, big time."

"Twenty millions; half now, half after. Do we have a deal, Mademoiselle Shego?" asked Monsieur Bureau, holding out his right hand.

"Deal," said Shego, shaking hands with him.

"Delightful. I'll see you both at Warehouse 13, on the Industrial District of town the day after tomorrow after sunset. You'll find further instructions inside the envelope. Here's the first part of your payment. Now, I must leave," said Monsieur Bureau, standing up, his face never leaving the shadows. "Au revoire, mon petit Shushu." And then he disappeared.

After checking the payment in a discreet way, both women left the Café, for there was no reason to stay any longer.

"Wow, that was creepy," said Kim, once in the safety of Shego's car.

"What? The Yuuko woman, the girl, the fake French accent of _Monsieur_ or the fact that the man carried ten millions bucks on him?" asked Shego.

"All that, but, before leaving; didn't he call you 'his little Shushu'?"

"Kimmie, dear; SHUT UP."

---------------------------------------------

---**Meanwhile, at Shego's place:--**

----------------------------------------------

"So, bro, wanna play KOF? Shee just bought the latest," asked Gabrielle, holding out a game cassette.

"Yeah, right; you know what she'll do to me if she finds out I've been messing with her Game Boy?" answered Mego, gazing intensely to the screen in front of him; he was currently monitoring Kim's and his sister's movements.

"Well, you can use mine; she never gets upset with me."

"Gab, let me—"

"Yes, yes, I know; I'm her younger sister," said Gabrielle, and before Mego could say anything else, she added, "her younger sister who happens to be seriously ill. Fine, Mr. Boredom, I'll play alone!"

The teen started her Game Boy and began playing. After a while, she put the game aside and stood up, a curious look on her face. "Mel, there's someone at the door."

"Well, it can't be Shego; she and Kim are just getting inside the Café."

"If it was Shee I wouldn't be warning you, now would I?"

Mego motioned his sister to stand back and went silently to the door. When he opened it, he found himself staring at a blond young man's face.

"Where's KP?" he asked, doing his best to look menacing.

"Why, hello Mr. Stoppable," greeted Gabrielle, sneaking from under her brother's arm.

Ron went pale. "AAAH! Please don't kill me!" he shouted, covering his face. Then he took a better look of Gabrielle. "Waaaaait a minute…"

"There's a completely logical answer to that, doofus; I'm her sister."

"But--?"

"Guys! We're not having this conversation in the hallway; Mr. Stoppable, would you come in, please?" said Mego, gesturing Ron inside.

Ron came in and placed himself on the couch. "Hey, I know you; you're the shrinking one on Team Go…your name is…Lego?"

Mego glared at him. "Gabby, please answer his questions, I'm busy."

"No, wait, I know your name! Dego, right?"

"Eeeh…Ronald? I suggest you to stop now, my bro it's a little delicate about the subject," said Gabrielle, backing away slowly.

Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket, feeling the danger. "Shut up! Pow Pow!" he squeaked, tugging at Ron's shirt.

"No, buddy, I don't think the name is Pego," said Ron.

Rufus shrugged and ran towards Gabrielle, climbing to her shoulder. "Ow…"

Gabrielle nodded in agreement and ran to her bedroom.

"I KNOW! YOUR NAME IS ZEGO!"

The scream of agony reverberated on Gabrielle's and Rufus' ears for at least an hour.

------------------------------------------

Kim jerked involuntarily, bumping her head against the car's ceiling.

Shego glanced at her. "You ok, Princess?"

"Yeah…I just thought I heard Ron's voice," the redhead said, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, I get it; you miss your boyfriend, that's so sweet!" said Shego, mockingly.

"He's not my boyfriend! We broke up years ago, get it?" snapped Kim while Shego laughed.

"Jeez, relax Princess!" said the green skinned woman, parking the car on her parking space. "I'm just joking."

"Well, is not funny," replied Kim, getting out of the car and covering her face with the hood of her cape once again.

They went silently to Shego's apartment. The green skinned woman found herself trying to say something but somehow the redhead's hurt look made a tight knot on her throat. _'And why should I care? I'm her nemesis; I'm supposed to hate her guts!'_

But a nagging voice in the back of her head spoke; _'Yeah, and that's why you're helping her, right? You're such a bad liar.' _

Shego scowled; her own mind was against her. She opened the door and let Kim enter first. Mego was sitting on the couch with an unfriendly expression and there was a blond young man sitting next to him, talking to Gabrielle who was petting a strange little hairless rat.

Kim's eyes widened upon seeing the boy. "Ron?"

He glanced at her. "Hi KP, you ok?"

She rushed to him, her eyes watering. "Yes, but what happened to you? What are you doing here?"

Ron hugged her. "I'm here to help you, of course; we're Team Possible, remember?"

"A praiseworthy action indeed, but very foolish too, Stoppable," retorted Shego, crossing her arms.

"Oh, hi Shego; you're as nice as usual," answered Ron, giving her a disdainful glance.

Mego stood up, closing the suitcase on the table. "I'm going home, Shego; I have to go to work tomorrow morning. I'll come back at five p.m."

"Ok. Bring me some Kevlar vests, medium size, would you? I feel we're going to need them," said the green skinned woman.

Mego nodded and turned to Gabrielle. "Bye, smurf," he said, hugging her.

"Bye purple boy," she said, returning the hug. Mego walked to the door, patted Shego on the shoulder and left.

"I'm exhausted; I'll take a bath and go to bed. We can go through strategy tomorrow," said Shego, starting towards her room.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a bath too…and where's Ron going to sleep?" asked the redhead.

Shego scowled again, leaning against the hallway's frame.

"Ron can have the couch; I'll hand over my bed to Kim," said Gabrielle, still petting Rufus, who seemed to be delighted with the black haired teen.

Shego frowned and opened her mouth, as if to say something.

"And I'll sleep with you, sis, like when we were kids," said Gabrielle before Shego had a chance to complain.

Shego groaned. "Fine."

"Ok! Why don't you show Kim to the guest bathroom while I go to get my pills and my nightshirt?" said Gabrielle, leaving Rufus on the table and getting up. She stopped halfway down the hallway and turned back. "But don't try to cuddle me up like you did to Kim, sis; you're hot, I give you that, but I'm not into incest."

Shego glared at her with all her might. Gabrielle whimpered and disappeared into her room.

"KP, what was that all about?" asked Ron, with eyes as big as saucers.

"We JUST slept! Get it? And SHE was the one cuddling me!" answered a blushing Kim, looking a little tense.

"Well you don't have to get all defensive, KP…"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!"

"Aww, come on Princess; don't deny it; you liked it," teased Shego, smirking.

Ron actually shielded himself behind Shego. "Oh no, you didn't…she's mad now."

"So?"

"A mad Kimmie is not a nice Kimmie," stated the goofy young man, whimpering while Kim headed towards them with a menacing glare.

-----------------------------------------

Shego lay back on her bed, shivering a little. "I'm drained…Kim really has a temper," she whispered to no one in particular, rubbing a sore spot on her arm. "And a steel grip too, damn..."

"Well, you didn't look so unhappy when she had you pinned against the wall; if I didn't know you this well I'd say you were enjoying it…perhaps a little too much " said Gabrielle, curled up next to her sister.

"That smart mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble, you know?" scowled Shego, glaring at her sister; she knew her glares rarely had effect on Gabrielle but it was worth a try.

"I'm just saying the truth. Don't be so bitter about it, sis; you're going to have Kimmie all for yourself once you go into the mission, you know? Stoppable doesn't seem the kind who would go into a lead shower and my guessing is that there's going to be fire on the mission," said Gabrielle with a sly grin.

"Could you switch that damn power of yours off for a second and go to sleep?" asked Shego, carefully tossing a small pillow to her sister.

"Granted," said Gabrielle, curling up with her back towards her sister.

Shego closed her eyes and began to drift away slowly.

"Sheila?" Gabrielle's voice was tremulous, as if she was afraid of something.

Shego sat up and leaned over her sister. "What is it, Gab, you ok?"

"Yeah…I just want you to promise me something."

"I'm listening."

"If something goes wrong on the mission…if you can't retrieve the valves…promise me that you won't do anything stupid…promise me you'll come home."

Shego was speechless. "Gabrielle, I can't—"

"Promise me." This time Gabrielle's voice was steady.

The green skinned woman's grasp on the sheets was so tight her knuckles got white. "I promise…"

Gabrielle smiled. "Thanks…I know it's selfish, but…I don't want to lose anyone else."

Shego spooned herself against Gabrielle's back, drawing the teen's smaller frame closer to her and placing a comforting arm around her waist. "Good night, Gabby."

"Good night, Sheila."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 5**

Sorry it took me so long to update; Christmas is fun, but the family gatherings can be a royal pain in the…behind…

I'm halfway through chapter 6 (yay for me!) and I'll try to upload it as soon as I can but I'm not making any promises. Maybe after New Year's Eve…if I'm still in one piece, that is; my family tends to try to make up to all the hugs they never gave me through the year.

I feel like a freaking plushie.

Oh no, Auntie Connie is coming to deliver her famous "Bear hug"….whimper …

YOU WON'T GET ME ALIVE, MAD WOMAN!!! runs

See you later everybody! Read and Review, please! Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to update; Christmas didn't turned out to be as "merry" as it should be. Funny how things you think you've left behind come and bite you in the…behind….

And newsflash: my aunt got me. Don't worry, I'll live.

Thanks to KiY, my beta reader; you're the greatest, man! You're Santa to me!

And a very special thank you to all my reviewers; you make the little elves in my workshop to go on working.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

However, I do own Gabrielle Gallagher. If you'd like to use her in your own story, let me know first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**: Coffin Fodder.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**In a dark lair, hidden among the cliffs of Go City bay:**

Three figures gathered around a large table; two men and a woman. In her arms, the woman cradled a sleeping baby

"Things are going according to plan; we'll have them both in our grasp soon," one of the men said while petting an enormous dog beside him.

The other one stood up. "While you deal with those two, I'll go get our 'Guinea Pig' to set things in motion," he said, and then exited the room swiftly.

The remaining two adults in the room exchanged looks; this guy had no idea of what he was getting into.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, at Shego's…**

-------------------------------------------------------

Kim, Shego and Ron were gathered around the kitchen table, each one with a mug of coffee in hand and studying a small blueprint that had been inside the envelope delivered by 'Monsieur Bureau'.

"The guy actually gave you a map of his hideout? He's even worse than Drakken," said Ron, sipping his coffee.

Shego glared at him. Ron whimpered helplessly.

"Knock it off, Shee; he's a nice guy!" called out Gabrielle, who was currently playing KOF with Rufus in the living room.

Kim held back a chuckle. "Anyway, back to the point; instructions said we'd meet with him here," she pointed to Warehouse 13, "but according to records, Warehouse 13 is still active, so probably that's not the secret lair."

"Warehouse 25, 26 and 27; these ones over here," Shego marked them with a pencil, "the three of them are located on the far side of the Industrial District, close to the Go forest, and number 27 is closed 'due repairs' since last month. If the lair is anywhere in the Industrial District, it will be inside one of those."

"Ok, so…what's the plan?" asked Ron.

"Easy; we go in, punch them until they bleed, take the valves and whatever other medical goods they might have taken and then we come back," explained the raven haired woman.

"Booyah! Let's go kick some tail!"

"And when I say 'we' I mean Kim and I."

The blond young man stared at Shego. "Hey, wherever Kim goes, I go; we're Team Possible, end of discussion."

"Actually…I think Shego is right," stammered Kim, toying with her hair.

Ron was speechless for a moment. "KP, you sure she's not brainwashing you?"

"Ron, please!" said the redhead, "those guys got the GJ agents willing to put a couple of bullets in my kneecaps before cuffing me down; they might have something worse in store for all of us! I don't want you to get hurt."

Ron tried to say something but then Kim unleashed her 'Puppy Dog Pout'.

"Aw man! Ok, ok I'll stay behind! Now stop that before you cripple me!" pleaded Ron, shielding his eyes.

"That…was…creepy…" stated Shego, still dumbfounded by the 'Puppy Dog Pout', "Anyway, Stoppable, I've got another mission for you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"To keep an eye on my little sister for me."

Gabrielle walked to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe to have a better look of Ron's face. "Don't you just love 'plot holes'?"

The blond stared at her. "What's a plot hole?"

A small, pink rodent climbed to Gabrielle's shoulder, grinning. "Told ya so," he squeaked, lifting his little paw.

Gabrielle wordlessly handed him a five dollar bill.

---------------------------------------

Mego arrived at five p.m. sharp, carrying with him some interesting gadgets.

"What's that?" asked Kim, pointing at the couple of handguns he placed on Shego's living room table.

Mego took one of the handguns, slamming a fresh clip inside. "This is a Beretta 9mm handgun; it holds fifteen rounds, sixteen if you keep one chambered—. "

"I know that! I mean; what is that doing here? I don't like using firearms," said the redhead, getting impatient.

"You don't bring a knife to a gun fight, Princess," said Shego, lifting the other handgun and checking it.

"But why should we take that with us? You have your plasma powers and I—"

"Princess, I'm just being cautious." The green skinned woman met Kim's gaze intensely. "Best case scenario; we go in, retrieve the valves and head back. No injuries, no troubles, but if something goes wrong…well, you said it yourself; we don't know what they have in store for us."

Kim lowered her eyes. "Fine."

Ron sat beside his friend, fidgeting with a hole on his pocket. He patted something inside it. "Oh, Kim, I almost forgot; Wade told me to give you this," he said, taking out a small device and handing it to Kim.

The redhead took the device; it was a smaller version of the old Kimmunicator, black instead of green. She brushed her fingers against the screen and suddenly it came to life.

"Kim! I'm glad to see you're ok," a young, ebony skinned boy greeted her, waving to the camera.

"Hey Wade…what's the sitch?"

"Hey, boy genius, isn't that dangerous? GJ could be tracing you," said Shego, giving the device a distrustful glance.

"I would like to see them trying; I designed it to be untraceable," answered Wade, his eyes giving away his wounded pride.

The raven haired woman kept going through the equipment her brother had brought for her. "If you say so…"

"Anyway, listen up Kim; what you're holding is the latest version of the Kimmunicator. It has a heat scanner, a radar feature and, as I said before, it's untraceable. Ron has one as well so you can call out to him in case of emergency."

"That's great! Hey Wade, do you think you could call my parents and tell them I'm ok?" asked the redhead.

"Well…GJ's got the house under a pretty tight surveillance, but I'll do my best, ok?"

"Spanking!"

"Ok. I'm currently trying to hack into GJ's network; I'll call you if I find anything useful. Wade out."

The screen faded to black and Kim pocketed the device.

Mego went to his youngest sister's bedroom. "Hey Gabby, are you ready? It's getting late, we should go."

The teen gave her keyboard one last look and took her small backpack and a stuffed white cat doll. "Am I going back to the hospital right now?"

Mego hesitated for a moment, and then he smiled. "No, unless you want to; I'm taking you to Go Tower."

"Thanks, purple boy," said Gabrielle, brightening up a little. They both headed to the living room.

"Take your medication, ok? I'll be back as soon as I can with those valves so you can annoy the heck out of everyone in Go City," said Shego, giving her sister a brief hug.

"Oh you better do it, or else I'll have to go and kick the green out of you by myself," answered the black haired teen, adopting a mock-serious stance.

"Oh I would love to see you try, smurf."

"Stop calling me smurf! I'm not that small."

"But you're still a little baby; you're always carrying around that damn stuffed thing with you," remarked the green skinned ex-thief, pointing at the white stuffed cat her sister was holding.

"Hey, lay off Mr. Whiskers; he's my bodyguard," said Gabrielle, hugging the toy protectively.

Shego held back a chuckle and patted her sister's head tenderly. Kim stared at her for a couple of seconds; she was still amazed by the loving side of the ex-villain. '_And why do I feel like going "aaaaw, so cute!" every time she behaves like that?'_

"Do I have something crawling on my face or what?"

The harsh tone of the raven haired woman's voice made Kim snap out of her daydreaming. She found out that everyone in the room was currently staring at her. "Oh, it's nothing; just got caught up in a daydream," she stammered, trying to sound relaxed.

Gabrielle gave her an acknowledging look and smiled, reaching out to give her a goodbye hug. "Take care of the Wicked Witch of the East here; she might look tough, but she's as sweet as a chocolate fudge cake."

It was Kim's turn to hold back a chuckle while Shego glared at her sister. The redhead turned to her best friend and held him tightly. "Be careful, Ron."

"Hey, that's my line," he answered, patting her back. "Now, seriously; don't hesitate to call me if you need me, ok?"

"Got it."

"And call me as soon as you're done, ok?"

"Yes, I will. Jeez, Ron; you sound like my mom!"

"Kim…" he whispered, giving her a sad look.

"I know, I know; this IS so the drama, but don't worry, I'll be ok."

"Ugh; if they're going to be like this all night you can take him right now, Mego," said Shego, acting as if she was disgusted.

Mego smiled to her, patting her shoulder. "Call me when you're done, ok?"

Shego nodded, and with that, her two siblings and the blond young man with his hairless pet were on their way, leaving the ex-teen heroine and the ex-thief by themselves to get ready for the next day.

----------------------------------------

Kim straightened her shoulders, setting herself into what she liked to call 'mission' mode; calm and ready. Those were the key words of her success.

But right now, she had trouble getting calm; this was a mission that admitted no failure and she was going to fight against an unknown enemy; an unknown enemy willing to kill her. She shuddered.

"Everything is going to be ok, Princess, I'll protect you," said Shego, patting the redhead's shoulder without taking her eyes of the road.

"You honestly don't mean that," answered the auburn haired girl, half joking, half serious, while fastening her mask's strings; she realized she no longer thought of Shego as her rival, instead she felt something warm inside her chest every time she looked at the green skinned woman.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but that's the only thing that's keeping me alive," the ex-thief snapped, looking at the redhead. Then she returned her gaze to the road. "I'm sorry."

Kim felt something like a knot in her throat upon seeing the sadness in the older woman's eyes. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't—" she tried to say, but she was cut off by Shego.

"Save the apologies for some other time, Pumpkin; we're here."

--------------------------------

Shego parked the car next to the Industrial District's main entrance; it was as silent as a graveyard. _'They're waiting for us,'_ she thought, patting something hidden by her coat; she had favored a different style of clothing in order to hide the weapon and the Kevlar vest, although underneath she was wearing her old green and black body fitting suit. Kim, on the other hand, had no problem hiding those items since her 'Onyx Amazon' suit came with an oversized cloak.

Both women walked until they found Warehouse 13; a group of heavily armed men were waiting for them, as expected. A cloaked figure greeted them.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Shego! Not a minute late, I see," said Monsieur Bureau, his facial features still hidden by his cloak.

Shego cringed at the sound of his voice; oh how she hated that damn fake French accent!

Kim felt Shego's pain. The accent was dreadful, but now she began to analyze the voice; it seemed…fairly familiar, as if she had heard it before. She had failed to notice that on Café Averno because she was too scared of her surroundings.

"Yes, Monsieur Bureau, could we get this thing done quickly? I would like to go home," said Shego, crossing her arms.

"Oh, oui mademoiselle; this way please," he answered, leading them to an alley next to the warehouse.

The whole group walked around the building; hidden in the shadows between Warehouse 13 and Warehouse 14 there was a small cargo truck and a couple of black sedans.

Kim froze upon seeing them. _'Those cars…are just like the ones GJ used to chase me!' _

"Is there a problem with the vehicles…Miss Possible?" asked Monsieur Bureau, shedding his cloak and revealing his true identity.

"Gemini…I knew I smelled a rat," growled Shego, igniting her fists and placing herself protectively in front of Kim as all the guards pointed at them. "So, care to tell me how much you had to pay in order to get GJ to conveniently turn their gaze away from you? Or was it the other way around?"

"Tsk, tsk, Shego, I thought you were smarter; why don't you just surrender Kim Possible to us? I'm sure we can work out some kind of deal," offered Gemini, grinning.

"Fuck you!" said Shego, her hands glowing brighter.

Kim snapped out her terrified state and pressed herself tight against Shego's back while tugging at her own cloak, hoping Shego would get her intentions.

Shego grinned and then glared at Gemini with pure hatred. "I don't make deals with rats!" she shouted. At the same time, Kim threw her cloak high in the air, creating a diversion for them to escape from the guard's aim. Both women jumped as a rattle of bullets turned the cloak into rags. Kim lunged to the nearest guard with a roundhouse kick, taking him down instantly. The green skinned woman swiped a couple of guards off their feet and then signaled the ex-teen heroine to jump. They both landed successfully on the truck's roof.

Shego threw a couple of plasma burst to the guards; the ones that weren't fast enough to escape fell to the ground, moaning in pain. She and the redhead exchanged confused looks.

"This is way too easy," whispered Kim, tearing off her mask; there was no need for it anymore.

"I bet you think you've won by now, don't you?" asked Gemini, withdrawing a small white box from his pocket. "So I guess you're not interested on this."

Shego stared at the small box, and then something clicked. An irrational rage began building inside her. "You monster…"

"Let me see; Patient: Gallagher, Gabrielle; Sex: Female; Age: 16;" said Gemini, reading out loud the instructions written on the box. "Patient's risk level: high. Parts to be delivered ASAP to Go City County General—"

Shego snarled and lunged to him, ready to tear him apart. She was so angry she failed to notice a hidden guard aiming at her. Fortunately, Kim did.

"SHEGO, LOOK OUT!" yelled the redhead, lunging after the green skinned woman.

Shego turned in time to see the man, but couldn't do anything to protect herself. She heard the shot, but felt no pain; instead she felt someone pinning her against the ground and heard someone grunting. When she opened her eyes she saw Kim was on top of her, breathing heavily.

"You ok, Shego?" the redhead asked, her voice shaking.

"That doesn't matter; Are YOU ok?" the raven haired woman asked, scrambling to her feet and helping the other woman to steady herself.

"The Kevlar took it all…but I feel like I've been hit by a truck," answered Kim, leaning heavily into the ex-thief; three days wasn't enough time for her ribs to heal completely, and she just had to take the shot on a tender spot. _'This is just my luck.'_

"Ah, I knew something was up between you, naughty girls, but I didn't think it was serious," remarked Gemini, taunting them.

Shego was about to make a sarcastic remark when she noticed that the guards who were not injured had them surrounded, again. She cursed silently; with an injured Kim, there was not much left to do.

"Go get the valves, I'll be ok," whispered the redhead, trying to release herself from the older woman's grasp.

"Are you insane? They'll kill you!" said the green skinned ex-thief, holding the injured woman tighter against her chest.

"But…the valves…Gabrielle…"

'_Aw damn it! Forgive me, Gabrielle…' _Shego thought, looking straight to the redhead's eyes. "I'm not exchanging your life for the valves, got it, Princess? Now shut the fuck up and let me think."

"Such a tender moment! You should make a soap opera about this, you know?" said Gemini, while signaling some of the guards to start the truck and the cars. "You shouldn't be so worried about your sister, Shego; it might be too late for her!"

"What do you mean?" asked Shego, her mouth suddenly going dry, but Gemini had already boarded one of the cars and fled at full speed.

"What the…?"

Then the Kimmunicator went off.

"Wade, what's the sitch?" asked a weakened Kim, looking at the screen but the guy staring back at her wasn't the ebony skinned boy; it was Ron and he was pale, crying and had blood smeared all over his face.

"Kim…I'm so sorry…so sorry…tell Shego…" he stammered as the camera began shaking wildly.

Kim straightened, her own pain forgotten. "What happened, Ron?"

"I couldn't do anything…I was knocked out…there's blood… everywhere! …Gabrielle…and Hego…oh Kim, I'm so sorry!" he cried, sobbing hysterically.

Kim glanced at Shego, who looked like she was about to faint.

"Shego?" the redhead whispered, trying to get the ex-thief out of whatever trance she was in.

The green skinned woman picked her up as if she weighted nothing and hauled her to her jeep faster than anything Kim could think off.

"Please…please…not them…please," she uttered while rushing to Go Tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter six.

Read and review! Next chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

This chapter…is really sad. Please don't hate me.

To King in Yellow, my beta reader: Thank you very much, you are really something else

To all my reviewers: Thanks for putting up with me and my frustrating Muse; if I get my hands on the (censored) I'm going to (censored)slap her until my hands bleed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

However, I do own Gabrielle and John Gallagher. If you'd like to use them in your own story, let me know first.

**A little reminder**: in my "Sidetracked" universe, Ms. Dr. Possible (a.k.a Kim's mom) is named 'Annette' (as I stated it on chapter 2). Why? 'Cause I wanted to give her a different name and there are so many possibilities…

And if you're wondering just who the heck is John Gallagher (a.k.a Uncle John) keep reading.

Moving on…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: **Rain falls down when angels cry.

Kim held down to her safety belt and groaned from the sudden halt; it was a small miracle that they managed to get to Go Tower in one piece, given that Shego was driving like a maniac. Of course, Kim couldn't blame her; seeing her best friend covered in blood and mumbling nonsense shook her badly as well.

Both women stepped out of the car, every ache forgotten at least for the moment; Go Tower was surrounded by cops and paramedics. They ran to the entrance, but a police officer stopped them.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you can't go in there," he said, reaching out to stop them; he looked young, pale, and very sad.

Shego snarled, curling her hands into fists. "Get out of the fucking way, pretty boy; that's my family in there!"

Kim dropped to her knees, holding her injured side; those damn ribs!

"Please, Miss, don't go in there; is not a pretty sight," the officer pleaded. Then he noticed Kim. "I think your friend might be injured; are you ok, Miss?"

The green skinned woman actually snapped out of her frenzied state long enough to help the redhead to her feet; she took her to a nearby ambulance.

Ron was sitting next to it, wrapped in a blanket and shaking madly. "KP…"

"Ron…what happened?" asked the redhead, while Shego helped her to sit and motioned some paramedics to help the ex-teenage heroine.

"It happened too fast…I was knocked out…I just remember hearing her pleading for Hego's life…oh God, I'm so sorry…" he sobbed, breaking to tears again.

Then they heard someone screaming; a male voice, letting out a heartbreaking wail.

Shego knew who it was right away. She ran towards the entrance of the Tower once again and found her brother Mego being dragged outside by an officer. He knelt down, weeping like a lost soul.

"Mego, what happened?" the raven haired ex-thief knelt next to her brother, holding him by his shoulders. She noticed her two younger brothers were running up the road leading to the Tower, with their uncle John tailing them.

"Shee…don't let the boys go inside…don't let Uncle John see that…please, they won't stand it…" sobbed Mego, gripping her hands.

Shego stared at her brother for a moment. He was the most rational guy she'd ever known, under any situation; why was he behaving like this? What had he seen inside to make him talk like that?

She could no longer stay outside. She ran pass the guards and went up the stairs, ignoring the warnings; she turned to right, to where she knew her sister's bedroom was, but as soon as she began walking down the hallway a deep, metallic, and slightly sickening smell filled her nostrils. It became thicker as she moved forward.

A woman dressed in casual clothing and wearing a police badge came to her. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go in there."

Shego hadn't realized she was hyperventilating and her eyes were watering. "Please…my sister…my brother…"

"I know, sweetie; that's why I can't let you go inside the room," said the woman, reaching out to her with gentle moves.

The ex-thief was about to follow the woman's advise when she saw another officer stepping out of her sister's bedroom holding something; a white stuffed cat, soaked in blood.

That was it.

Shego pushed the officers aside and lunged herself into her sister's bedroom. She held on tightly to the doorframe, fighting the urge to throw up and gathering the courage to look again; the whole room was covered in blood, like a butcher's shop. The furniture was trashed, most of the posters had been torn apart and in the middle, like a sick joke, there was a disembodied arm, reaching out to the door. It was a small, feminine arm. A leg could be seen a few feet away from the arm, but this leg did not match the arm; it was big and masculine instead.

"Where are the bodies?" asked the raven haired woman, still clinging to the doorframe. She would not believe anything until she saw a body.

"I'm sorry Miss, but there are no bodies in here; what you see seem to be the only solid evidence of the murder," answered another officer, walking by her with a couple of plastic bags. He knelt down and bagged the arm, then placed it inside a cooler.

Shego almost lost her grip. "You have to be kidding me…"

"Again, I'm very sorry. There's a team searching around the Tower; we think they might have been assassinated here, and their bodies were dumped somewhere else—ow!"

The female officer slapped his shoulder to shut him up.

The raven haired woman fell to her knees, clutching her head while sobbing. "How…why…? Hego…Gabby…what happened to you?" she whispered, feeling as she had just swallowed a ton of lead. Finally, she arched her head back and let out her own heartbreaking and desperate scream.

-------------------------------------------------

Kim was currently lying down in a comfortable bed. She'd been at Go City County General Hospital for almost two days, recovering in order to go back home. Her family arrived soon after she got the call from Wade, letting her know they were on their way. Ron's parents came along and Dr. Director herself had escorted them to the hospital. It was a touching moment that turned a little freaky when Dr. Director apologized; they thought the woman's mouth was going to break. Kim loved being around her family again but she was actually happy her parents decided to take the twins down to the cafeteria for a snack. Enough tears for one day.

She heard someone knocking on her door and tensed a little. Then she remembered she was no longer a wanted fugitive. "Come in."

A man opened the door. Kim recognized him; he had shown up at the Go Tower with Shego's younger brothers. "Miss Possible, my name is John Gallagher; could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Gallagher; tell me, how's Shego?" said the redhead, motioning him to take a seat next to her bed; even though she would not admit it to her parents she was worried about the green skinned ex-thief.

"The doctors gave her some sedatives and she's sleeping right now; they said she'll be ok in the morning, but I doubt it," he said, sitting down and running a hand though his grayish hair; he was turning 50 in a couple of months but he looked younger. He was tall, and a lifetime of hard work had nicely shaped his arms, back and legs; when he flexed his arm to run a hand down his hair Kim thought his sleeve was going to burst. He might have looked menacing, but his eyes gave him away; much like his niece, Sheila, he looked hard but he was as sweet as a pie.

"I know…it must have been awful…how could someone do that?" The ex-heroine knew some of the details thanks to Ron, who was traumatized but did his best to tell the cops and everyone what happened as coherently as possible. And of course, the look on Shego's face when she got out of the Tower: the raven haired woman looked so much like a lost lamb.

That broke Kim's heart, and she wanted to say something to her, but her family arrived first and she was hauled to the hospital.

"She was talking about some Gemini guy…" John trailed off, looking angry for a moment. Then he shook his head. "But that's not why I'm here; she asked for you just before the medications knocked her out. She mentioned you took a bullet for her, is that right?"

"Oh, so not the drama…I had the Kevlar vest and just got seriously hit because I was already injured," said the redhead, blushing that Shego would actually acknowledged her for that.

John took Kim's hand and she realized he was shaking. "Thank you, Miss Possible," he said, his amber colored eyes watering and his voice quivering.

Annette Possible entered her daughter's hospital room. "Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, frowning after seeing John holding Kim's hand.

"Don't worry, mom, he's a friend," said Kim, calming her mother.

John released Kim's hand and got up, drying his eyes with his sleeve while stretching out his right hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Ma'am; I'm John Gallagher, Sheila's Uncle."

The older redhead shook the man's hand with a confused smile. "I'm sorry; you said you're Sheila's Uncle…who's Sheila?"

John gave her a half-smile. "I always forget she rarely uses that name anymore," he chuckled. "I'm Shego's Uncle."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss…" said the redheaded neurosurgeon; both Kim and Ron had told her what happened before they arrived.

"I thought I was ready for anything; those kids are always getting into trouble…and little Gabby is…was…so delicate…" John trailed off; he hadn't felt like this since his own wife's passing, 20 years ago. "Sorry to bother you and your daughter; I just wanted to say thank you." And with that, he left the room.

Annette and her daughter exchanged looks. "Mr. Gallagher, please wait!" called Ms. Dr. Possible, looking for him.

"Yes?" He was just outside the room, gathering the strength to go to his niece and nephews once again.

She handed him a business card. "It has our phone number; your Sheila helped our little Kimmie…so if you have any trouble, just call us."

John gave the neurosurgeon a truthful smile. "Thank you."

---------------------------------------

The door to room 237, Shego's hospital room, was closed Kim stood outside in the corridor, shifting her weight from one leg to another; she was worried…and nervous. Finally, she knocked.

No answer. The redhead went inside, her worries beating her nervousness. "Shego?" she whispered; she could make out the form of the ex villainess despite the darkness.

The green skinned woman was curled up in her bed. Dark circles beneath her eyes gave away her weariness. Her eyes were also bloodshot. She lifted her gaze, taking in the redhead's presence.

"Kim?"

"I…I came to say goodbye," The redhead fidgeted, playing with her hair.

"Oh…I see…well, goodbye," said Shego, turning her back on Kim.

Kim couldn't believe her ears; Shego sounded like she didn't want Kim to go. "My mom wants to take me to Middleton's hospital, you know; all the physicians here told her I was ok but she just has to make sure…"

The redhead caught herself a little; her words sounded remorseful …was she apologizing to Shego for leaving?

Shego sat, locking gazes with the ex-teenage heroine. "Yeah, Kim, I've got it. You can go now; I need to rest, you know I've got plenty to do…burials…memorials…"

"Shego…I'm very sorry for your loss…I know how you feel; I lost a dear friend not so long ago…" Kim trailed off a little, but a harsh sound made her snap back to reality.

Was Shego…laughing?

"Princess, you have no idea of how I feel," whispered the ex-thief, rising from her bed. She looked at her I.V and tore it from her arm, staining the sheets with blood.

"Why you---"started Kim, glaring at the green skinned woman, but she halted upon seeing the woman's eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"You lost a friend, but you have your parents, your brothers, and plenty of other friends to help you…I have no one," whispered Shego, nursing her oozing wound.

"You have! There's still Mego, and the Wego twins, and I met your uncle, so stop talking nonsense!" The redhead was getting more and more upset with the other woman.

"Mego had a full blown nervous breakdown…the twins aren't faring so well either…and I couldn't place that burden on my uncle's shoulders; he has done so much for us…"

"And he loves you and wouldn't let you go through that alone!"

"Kim, SHUT UP!"

Kim just stared, dumbfounded. Shego was crying again, her breaths coming out ragged; she looked so vulnerable.

"The fact that I loathed the big, blue, muscle-brain jerk doesn't mean I didn't care for him; he is my brother, for God's sake!" the ex-thief knocked the water pitch on top of the little table to the ground. "Gabrielle is my best friend…my only friend…my little sister…she's the only one who would always believe in me, she would never turn me away…for her sake I wanted to be a hero…and I failed…she's gone…she's gone…"

The green skinned woman fell to her knees, sobbing, and Kim did the only thing she could. The redhead knelt down next to the crying woman and held her tightly, running a hand through her black locks of hair. "Shh…it'll be alright…"

"Yeah, listen to her; she knows what she's talking about."

Kim turned around, looking for the source of that voice while holding the weeping ex-thief like a lifesaver. Standing on the doorframe there was a tall, exotic Asian woman dressed in a nurse outfit.

She knew that woman! "You…you are the owner of Café Averno, aren't you?"

The woman smiled and closed the door behind her. "I'm glad to see you remember me. Ichihara Yuuko, at you service."

"I thought you name was Ichigo…" said Shego, trying to disguise her weakness; she felt dizzy and just wanted to stay right there, cradled by Kim. _'And why do I like being cradled by her? I must be losing it.' _

Yuuko grinned, helping the green skinned woman to her feet. "I have many names, but that's not really important; you may call me Yuuko."

Kim followed the Japanese woman's movements. "What are you doing here?" she asked while Yuuko tended to Shego's oozing arm.

"I see you do not trust me, Miss Possible. Not that I blame you, but I assure you I mean no harm. Regarding your question, the truth is I work here, part time," answered Yuuko, dressing the wound with elegant movements.

"Oh, I see; nurse at day, bartender at night. It makes sense," groaned Shego.

Yuuko let out a giggle. "Even though you're hurting so deeply you still have your sarcasm. That's good to know. I bid you farewell now."

The Japanese woman left the room swiftly, not making any sound.

Kim and Shego fell into an awkward silence for a while. "So…aren't you leaving?" asked the green skinned ex-thief, suddenly embarrassed by the emotions she had displayed in front of Kim.

"You want me to leave?" retorted the redhead, looking hurt.

"No--I mean, yes--! I mean…" stammered Shego. "Aw damn it! When did this became so difficult?"

Kim blushed. "Your Uncle has my number, you can call me anytime…you know where to find me," she said, leaving a very confused Shego alone to her thoughts.

-------------------------------

Kim and her mother were decorating the living room; Christmas was just around the corner and with all the recent troubles they had almost forgotten about the holidays.

"Kim, pass me the candy canes," said Ms. Dr. Possible, reaching out behind her. When she didn't receive the candy canes, she turned around; Kim was sitting next to the

window, staring off to space. "Kim, dear, you are awfully distracted; is there something wrong?"

"What?" asked the redhead with a confused look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry mom Here they are."

"Something is bothering you; would you like to talk about it?"

"Don't worry mom…it's nothing."

"Kimberly Ann…"

"Ok, it's something; I was thinking about Monique…I really miss her," said the ex-teenage heroine.

But her mom knew better. "And…?"

"And it's been almost two weeks since I've heard from Shego…I'm wondering if she's ok…I mean I know we're not friends or something but she's a good person…she didn't deserve what happened."

Annette smiled, patting her daughter's head. "I'm sure she's ok; maybe she's taking her time to be with her family and mourn. I think you'll hear from her soon."

Then the phone rang. "Go get that, Kimmie; I have a tree to finish."

Kim picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kim?"

"Shego?!"

"Hi…how are you doing?" The ex-thief sounded nervous.

"I'm ok…how are you doing?"

"Actually…not so good…I would like to talk to somebody…do you think we could meet somewhere, grab a cup of coffee and talk? --I mean, if it wouldn't bother you." Shego cursed herself for stammering.

The redhead hesitated for a second. "I'd love to."

"Great! Friday night?"

Kim could almost see the smile on the raven haired woman's face. "Sounds great, are you coming to Middleton?"

"Yes. I'm sick of Go City…so seven o' clock, Friday night, at The London Café?"

"Perfect!"

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

Kim hung up with a smile upon her face.

"So, it seems someone is having a date on Friday night," teased her mother.

"MOM! It's not a date!"

"Who's got a date?" asked Mr. Dr. Possible, entering the house with the twins.

"DAD! IT'S NOT A DATE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 7

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

Oh, chapter 8…a mushy, sappy, warm and short chapter…enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

I do not own the Toyota Starlet model or the 'Undurraga' wine brand. I made Kim the owner of a 96's Starlet because I love it! My mom used to drive one when I was a child and it was red and big and sooo pretty!!! (Well I was six back them; EVERYTHING was bigger than me)

'Undurraga' is a Chilean wine brand; my family's favorite (I'm not much of a wine drinker, though; I rather vodka)

I do not own the "Converse" trademark either.

However, I do own Gabrielle and John Gallagher. If you'd like to use them in your own story, let me know first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: **An unexpected invitation.

Kim and Ron were sitting side by side on the Possible's porch. Ron was staring off into space and Kim was petting a troubled Rufus. Ever since the Go Tower incident, Ron had been acting weird; he wouldn't even go to Bueno Nacho anymore.

"Ron?"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry Kim," he apologized, scratching the back of his head, "what were you saying?"

"You've been like this for almost two hours; care to tell me what's wrong?" asked Kim, giving her friend a look of genuine concern.

"I've been like this how?"

"I don't know, you seem depressed…and also Rufus. No offense, but you guys look like shit!"

Ron sighed. "None taken, Kim; I can't help feeling like this…and the little guy is just being sympathetic," he explained, scratching Rufus's belly.

Suddenly, Kim understood. "You know there's nothing you could have done, Ron."

"I know…even Hego failed and lost his life to that sick bastard, but maybe if I had been stronger…maybe if I could control the Mystic Monkey Powers…" he trailed off, his eyes watering. "…I heard her screaming…I heard the poor girl screaming but I couldn't take a look of that…monster…"

Kim held him. "Shh…it's ok…it's not your fault."

"He could have killed me, but he let me live…"

"Ron, please stop! It wasn't your fault, it wasn't my fault and it certainly wasn't Shego's fault! It's over!"

Ron collected himself; he now understood that Kim also felt responsible, sad and disappointed of herself. "By the way, how's Shego?"

"She called me last Monday…I'm seeing her tomorrow…I don't think she's faring well."

"I used to believe she was just the Evil Incarnate, with a capital 'E', but after this…" Ron trailed off again, holding back a chuckle. "Gabrielle told me a lot of things on the way to Go Tower, mostly about her sister; she was so upset when I told her I thought her sister was just plain sick and wrong--"

"She's not like that!"

Ron stared at her, dumbfounded. "I was just about to tell you I no longer think like that."

Kim blushed, turning away. "Oh…ok."

"Anyway, I have to go now; my parents will get worried," said the blond young man, stretching. "See you later Kim; good luck with your date."

"RON! Shego and I are NOT having a date!"

"Aren't you meeting to talk? That's what I call a date…or are you having a date-_date_?" Ron looked like he was about to faint.

"Ron, shut up before I'm forced to hurt you."

"But KP, you would never—"

"You've got ten seconds, Ron!" warned the redhead, balling her hands into firsts and walking slowly towards her blond friend…

-------------------------------------

Kim drove to The London Café, darting a few looks to the clock; it was a quarter to seven, so she was early. She parked her 96's Toyota Starlet near the Café's entrance and stepped out, shivering an asking herself for the hundredth time,_ 'Why did I choose to wear a skirt? It's freezing out here!' _

The redhead's outfit consisted in a short denim skirt that showed off her nicely shaped legs, a green-faded-to-white blouse with long sleeves, showing a little cleavage, white sandals and a black jacket that somehow resembled leather. Forget the weather, she was smoking!

Gratefully, inside the Café it was a lot warmer. Kim looked around. '_This place is HUGE! Mon would have loved it!' _

The London Café wasn't just a café; it was a café/disco/restaurant. It had a dance floor, a bar, lots of tables and karaoke. Yes, karaoke.

"Hey, Kim!" someone called out to the redhead; Shego was already there, sitting on a table. "Oh my, Princess, you look good! Are you expecting someone else or you dressed like that just for me?"

Kim smiled shyly, walking toward the green-skinned woman; suddenly, she felt a little too self-conscious about her outfit. "I just wanted to wear something nice," she stammered, toying with her red locks of hair.

"I see…well you make me fell underdressed," said the ex-thief, raising her arms so the ex-teenager heroine could take a better look of her; she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, black Converse shoes and a white shirt with long sleeves.

"You look good…"

"Come on, Pumpkin, we know that's not true," said Shego, holding back a chuckle; it was true, she looked like she had lost some weight and the dark circles beneath her eyes were bigger.

"You look good to me," stated the redhead. When she became aware of what she'd just said, it was too late.

Shego just smiled. "Why, thank you, Princess," she said while gesturing a waiter and checking the menu. "Do you like wine, Pumpkin?"

The redhead nodded.

"Good," the green skinned woman faced the waiter. "Bring us a bottle of white Undurraga and the Mixed Snack tray #1, please?"

The waiter returned shortly with the wine and a tray filled with different kinds of cheese.

Kim couldn't help but notice that the wine's label was written in Spanish. "Where's this from?"

"Chile."

"Chile? As in 'spicy chile' Chile?"

"No, Princess, as in Chile, the country Chile. This is a bit of an acquired taste; Drakken is insane, but he has a taste for good things…at least in the subject of food."

Both women sat in awkward silence until Kim decided to speak. "So…how are you feeling?"

"I'll live…Mego insisted on having a funeral as soon as he got out of the hospital," Shego scoffed, taking a sip of her glass

"And you agreed?" Kim stared at her, dumbfounded.

"He went alone; Warren, Uncle John and I refuse to believe they're dead until we see a whole body…and William just locked himself inside his bedroom and refused to speak to anybody for a day or so…now he just comes out to eat or use the bathroom…I'm worried about him, I know how he feels; Gabrielle was his 'security blanket'"

The confusion on Kim's face increased.

Shego let out a chuckle. "Whenever he was scared, he'd run to Gabrielle for comfort; after the accident, the doctors had to move him to Gabrielle's room because he would never stay still in his room. They were amazed that he wasn't scared of all the paraphernalia Gabrielle had on her while recovering, you know; the fan, the tubes…Warren cried when he saw her and wanted to leave, William cried too but because they wouldn't let him climb to her bed."

"Oh…I see…" Kim smiled, remembering how the twins used to ask her to check under their bed and their closet for monster; their parents would sit with them and try to explain that there were not such things as monsters, so her brothers would always go to her whenever something 'silly' scared them.

"But enough about me; how are you doing, Kimmie?"

"I'm ok…my ribs are healing nicely and I'm taking a sabbatical from everything."

Shego nearly choked on her wine. "You're quitting?!"

"No! I'm just taking some time off," said the redhead. "I want to spend sometime with my family and actually rest; I'll just do what I want, when I want, until I say otherwise."

"It seems fair enough…" The green skinned woman looked deep in thoughts. "And of course, you would get more time alone with Buffoon Boy," she finished, flashing an odd grin that reminded Kim a little of the old Shego.

"Shego..."

"Oh, sorry Princess; with Mr. Kim Possible."

"You just love to see me upset, don't you?"

Shego raised her hands in defeat, chuckling. "You're so cute when you're angry!"

Kim's face got as red as her hair. Shego just laughed a little more; her first honest laughing fit in two weeks.

------------------------------------

Kim got home at 11:35 p.m; Shego had a two hours trip ahead, back to Go City, and she didn't want to worry the redhead's parents.

Her mother was dozing off in the living room. The younger redhead smiled and went to her mother. "Hey, mom, I'm home."

"Uh? Wha--?" The neurosurgeon seemed confused. "Oh, Kimmie; How did it go?"

"Really nice! The London Café is a gorgeous place; you have to take Dad sometime," answered the ex-teenager heroine, sitting besides her mother.

"Nice! And how is Shego doing?"

That question got Kim a little off base. "Eeeh…well, she's sad, but I think she's getting over it. She's worried about her other siblings; her brother Mego is acting as if their late ones had been dead for a long time…as for the twins, one of them acts like it's nothing and the other one locked himself inside his bedroom, refusing to talk to anyone."

"Oh my…that's awful…" whispered Annette Possible, holding back a yawn. "Sorry baby, I'm tired…I'll go to bed now."

"Ok, good night mom."

Mrs. Dr. Possible stopped on the living room's entrance and faced her daughter once more. "Hey, Kimmie; your Nana called, it seems she won't be able to come for Christmas, and you know how your Uncle Slim would react if he had to leave his precious metallic ponies behind so…why don't you invite the Gallaghers over for dinner? They could stay if they want."

"Really? Do you think they'll say yes?" Kim was just a little surprised.

"Maybe, I don't know, but it's the only way I can think of thanking them for helping us through this sitch," Annette toyed with her hair, a little like her daughter would.

"Ok, I'll ask Shego tomorrow! Sleep well, Mom."

---------------------------------------

Shego was stunned. "You want me to WHAT?!"

"Hey, hey, come on! You're acting as if I asked you to have Ron's baby," the redheaded ex-teenage heroine chuckled.

"Say something like that again, Kim Possible, and believe me, I'll hang up!"

"Shego…" whined Kim and the green skinned woman could feel the effects of the 'Puppy Dog Pout', even if she couldn't see it.

'_Argh, you have to be kidding me; it works through the phone!' _"Well, Princess, I don't know…"

"Please? Pretty please, with chocolate fudge and sprinkles and a cherry on top?" pleaded the redhead, releasing the 'Ultimate Puppy Dog Pout of DOOM' (as Ron called it) in a desperate attempt to convince the older woman.

Shego sighed in defeat. "Ok, Pumpkin, you win; my brothers and I will go to your house on Christmas Eve…"

------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 8

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

Finally, chapter 9!

Thanks to King in Yellow, my beta reader; GO KiY!

And thanks to everyone who's reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

Yuuko Ichihara (Xxx-holic) belongs to CLAMP

However, I do own Gabrielle and John Gallagher. If you'd like to use them in your own story, let me know first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: **A lovely meeting.

"Ok, here we are," said John, parking his van in front of the Possible's house. He was actually looking forward to the meeting; he hoped it would get his nephews' and niece's spirits up.

Shego stepped out, heading to the van's rear. She opened the hatch. "Willy! Give me a hand, would you?"

One of the twins got off the car; he wore his reddish hair long to his shoulders and his outfit consisted on a red shirt, black trousers and combat boots. "Don't worry, I've got it," he said, taking a couple of bags off his sister's hands; they had bought some liquor bottles for their host and hostess, as a token of appreciation.

"It really feels good to be out of the house," said Warren, fixing his tie. Unlike his twin, he wore a formal outfit; navy blue trousers, white shirt, blue tie and black shoes. His reddish hair was short and neatly combed.

"You know, Warren, if you insist on dressing like a buffoon every time you have to leave the house I'll stop hanging out with you," stated William, giving his twin a teasing smirk.

"Well bro, same here; if you insist on dressing like an emo every time you leave the house, I'll refuse to acknowledge you as my brother," countered Warren, grabbing the small backpack in which his brother Mego had packed a change of clothing for each male family member.

"Good luck denying your twin brother; I tried to do that to Shego here, but I could never get away with it," said Mego, chuckling slightly.

Shego smiled; her brothers were finally recovering. "And you thought I'd give you the pleasure? Oh, dear brother of mine, have you forgotten how much I love to see you squirm?"

"Alright kids, stop it or I'll take you back to Go city," said John, crossing his arms and looking menacing while smiling. He was happy to see them teasing each other like they would always do.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt the family banter, but it's freezing out here and dinner is going to be ready soon, so would you kind enough to follow us inside?" said someone.

The five Gallaghers turned around; Kim was standing in the doorway, her father next to her, both of them with welcoming smiles.

John walked right to Mr. Possible, who stretched out his right hand in a greeting manner. "James Possible, Kim's Dad."

"Possible…" echoed John while shaking James's hand, then his face lighted up. "I knew the name sounded familiar! You're Slim's brother!"

"Yeah…" said James, with 'confusion' written all over his face.

"C'mon, Possible! It's me, John Gallagher!"

James stared at the taller man and then laughed, slapping his shoulder playfully. "I'll be damned! Johnny Gallagher, in the flesh!"

"So…you two know each other?" asked Mego, still dumbfounded.

"Master--" said William.

"--of The Obvious," finished Warren.

"Oh, please, come on in! How long has been; thirty years? Are these your…?" James trailed off, remembering the recent events; his wife had told him about the tragic passing of two of the Gallagher siblings. "Man, I'm so… so…."

"Hey! I'm so glad you could make it!" exclaimed Annette, breaking the awkward moment. She rushed out of the kitchen and greeted the newcomers.

"Guess what, dear? I know John from elementary school!"

Mr & Ms. Possible went inside, followed by John and Mego. The tweebs sneaked out of the house and took the Wegos by surprise.

"Do you--" started Tim.

"--like rockets?" finished Jim.

Warren smiled. "As long as--"

"--we get to blow up stuff," finished William.

"Why do I feel like we have gathered the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse?" asked Kim, looking at Shego.

"'Cause we have," laughed Shego. "I brought Pestilence and War and you had Famine and Death ready and waiting."

The redhead laughed too, toying with her hair. "Well, come on in; I bet your uncle has some good stories about my dad."

"Surely," said the green skinned woman. "And the food smells good, I'm starving!"

Both of them entered the house, failing to notice they were being observed.

-----------------------------

**Meanwhile, inside the lair in Go City Bay…**

**------------------------------**

The black haired teen opened her eyes and tried to get a hold of her surroundings, but a searing wave of pain forced her to close them again. It felt as if her whole body had been torn to pieces.

"Are you awake?" asked someone. The girl turned around slightly and saw a blue skinned man standing next to her. She tried to move, but her arms and legs were bound to the table she was lying into.

"Who…are…you?" she managed to ask; her throat ached badly.

"My name's Dr. Drakken, don't worry now, you're safe," he said, trying to soothe the teenager. "Hold still."

He pushed something rather heavy against her right shoulder, locking whatever it was with her body. She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry it had to hurt; I'm connecting the nerves," he said.

The girl turned to her right shoulder; the flesh part that was still intact was covered with something that resembled a metal shoulder pad, and attached to it there was a metallic arm. She cringed and looked away, to her left arm; this one seemed normal. Lifting her head a little she realized she was naked, just a little sheet covering her privates. "I'm…cold…"

Dr. Drakken patted her head softly, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. "I'll fix that in a moment."

After checking the last details of the arm, Dr. Drakken released the bonds on the girl's limbs and covered her with a larger sheet. She got into a sitting position and looked at her chest; she used to have a small scar there, because of the many heart procedures she had to endure, but now she had a scar twice the size of the old one, from her solar plexus to her lower belly. She trailed it with her fingers. "Where am I? Where's my brother?"

"Gabrielle, I'm right here."

Gabrielle turned around, searching frantically the source of the voice. She smiled upon seeing her brother Hego standing a few feet from her; he seemed ok, despite having his left leg replaced by a metallic one, built in the same fashion as her arm.

"Henry!" she cried, reaching out for him. The black haired teen tried to walk; she was hurting, cold, dizzy and scared as hell and she wanted the safety of her brother's arms, but her legs refused to move and she fell into the ground. "Henry, why are we here? When are we going home?"

Hego walked towards his fallen sister and picked her up. It was then when she realized something was wrong with him; his face and his mind were blank, almost lifeless. "We're home, sis."

"What did you do to him?! Answer me!" the teenage girl snarled, glaring at Dr. Drakken.

The blue skinned man instinctively dove for cover, cursing the family resemblance. "I did nothing!"

The door of the room opened with a mechanical hum. A mysterious woman entered, holding a little blue skinned baby in her arms. "I'm glad to see you awake; we almost lost you back there."

Gabrielle grunted as Hego dropped her again in the lab table, her dizziness gone. "You're the one behind all this."

"I see you're regaining some of your powers quickly; that's perfect. And we are just beginning," said the woman, with a devilish smile.

"And what if I don't want to begin anything? I could beat the hell out of you and escape; I'm the one with powers, remember?" answered the teen, standing her ground.

The woman laughed. "My dear Gabrielle, you talk like you have a choice!"

Gabrielle swallowed hard; little beads of sweat covered her forehead as she frowned in deep concentration. Then she snarled angrily to the woman. "Leave them alone!"

"I will leave your precious family and their precious friend Kim Possible if you obey me," the woman smirked, knowing she had the girl where she wanted.

The black haired teen bit back tears of rage. "What do you want me to do?"

---------------------------------------------

**Across town, inside Café Averno…**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Yuuko sama, are you sure you have to do this? It might be dangerous," said the small gothic girl, handing a bag to the taller, exotic Japanese woman.

Yuuko smiled. "Yes K-chan, I must; if I don't, a good soul will go to waste."

K-chan sighed while her master petted her head. "Yuuko sama is always right. Good luck, Yuuko sama!"

"Take care of the place while I'm gone, ok? I'll call to check on you every Monday."

"Yes! Good bye, Yuuko sama."

"Bye, K-chan."

Yuuko boarded the cab. The driver stared at her for a moment. "Where should I take you, precious?"

The slender Japanese woman crossed her legs, placing her bag next to her. "Go City Bay, please."

-----------------------------------------

**Back at Middleton…**

**------------------------------------------**

Shego sat in the back porch of the Possible's house, looking at the stars while having a smoke; the evening had been entertaining, the food delicious and she managed to get rid of her worries at least for a few hours. She felt relaxed.

"Can't sleep?"

The black haired woman jerked around. "Damn, Kimmie! Don't do that."

"Sorry," said the redhead, sitting beside the older woman; everyone else had retired for the evening, but something kept the ex teenager hero from sleeping.

They both sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Thanks Kimmie," said Shego, out of the blue.

Kim stared at her. "What for?"

"Everything."

The redhead smiled broadly. Then she noticed something and giggled.

"What's so funny, Princess?"

"Mistletoe," answered Kim, pointing to the ceiling just above them. The Tweebs just had a thing for placing things in the most awkward places.

Then, Shego did something surprising, even to herself; she leaned forward and kissed Kim. It was just a peck on the lips, but it was still shocking. Kim just stared at her, dumbfounded.

Shego blushed hard. "Good night, Kimmie."

Kim said nothing while the green skinned woman retired to the guest's bedroom; she was too shocked to speak. "_She kissed me! She just KISSED ME! And…I liked it."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

End of chapter 9

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

OMG Shego on tight leather pants! –(nosebleed)-

Aw man! I just cleaned…

Thanks to King in Yellow, my beta reader!

Thanks to everyone who's reading this! Come on, don't be shy, I want to hear your opinions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

Yuuko Ichihara (Xxx-holic) belongs to CLAMP

However, I do own Gabrielle and John Gallagher. If you'd like to use them in your own story, let me know first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: **Fate smiles, briefly.

Kim was lounging in her room; the holidays were over and she was all by herself. Not that she minded her family's company, of course, but it felt good to be able to plop on her bed and just stare at the ceiling without having someone checking on her every five minutes.

Then, her Kimmunicator went off. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Oh Kimmie! The Orphanage went up in flames! The President's daughter was kidnapped! And Bill Gates ran out of money!" whined a familiar voice over the small device, but it wasn't Wade's.

"Am I supposed to laugh now?" asked the redhead, sounding dead serious although she was, in fact, smiling.

"Well, you can always save it up for later. So, what's up, Princess?" said Shego, smiling as well; Kim gave her a Kimmunicator a week after the Christmas party so they could talk without forcing the green skinned woman to sell her soul to the phone company.

"Not much; Dr. Director has been on my nerves since New Year's Eve, trying to get me back on the Special Training Program and I still don't know what to do with my life."

"Wow, must be tough," said the ex-thief. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something else, but hesitated.

The redhead stared at the tiny image on the screen anxiously. "Is everything ok, Shego?"

Shego smiled, waving off. "Yeah, sorry, I forgot what I wanted to say," she paused again. "Oh, Princess; my brothers really liked yours, and have been bugging me a lot about something they want to show them, so would you mind if I dropped them over there this Friday? We could go to The London Café and talk, you know, just to be out of their way."

"Oh…ok, that would be nice," answered Kim, noticing that the raven haired woman sounded like she had been practicing what she had just said. "But remember what mom said; if they burn down the house they'll have to clean it up reconstruct it."

"Of course…well, we'll be there at five p.m, is that ok?"

"Totally spanking!"

Shego smiled. "Well, see you then. Bye, Princess." And she disconnected.

Kim left the Kimmunicator on her bed and went off to find the Tweebs; they should be back from school already. As she went down the stairs, her thoughts went back to Christmas Eve and The Kiss; they both acted nonchalantly about it the morning after and hadn't brought up the subject ever since. Kim had felt something, but she didn't know the reasoning behind the older woman's actions; she just wouldn't talk about it.

"We're home!" shouted the tweebs, almost running into their older sister.

"Good, I have to talk to you guys; would you like to meet with the Wegos this Friday?" asked the redhead, but she knew the answer already.

"HELL YEAH!"

-----------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, at Go City Bay…**

-----------------------------------------------

Gabrielle sat inside the prison cell-like room, staring off to space; she had been thrown inside the damnable place after the meeting with that woman, who told the girl to address her as "Boss" from now on. Then she'd been taken to her cell-like quarters and remained there ever since.

The teen stretched her new mechanical limb, wondering just what they wanted with her; she'd been locked up for almost a week. A dark skinned girl just a few years older than her delivered the black haired teen's meals and made sure she was groomed and properly dressed. Gabrielle tried to talk to her a couple of times, but the girl was as blank as Hego.

"Mind control…" the black haired teen whispered, curling her metallic hand into a fist. _'But they aren't controlling me like that…at least I don't feel like I'm being controlled. They're not drugging me, that's for sure…oh, how nice; they're just threatening my family. Just what the hell do they want?'_

The sound of her chamber's door being unlocked made her jump to her feet and into a defensive stance. When she realized it was only her dark skinned caretaker, she eased herself back to the bed, scoffing a little; it irked her to no end that she wasn't able to sense the girl whenever she came by. _'Whoever designed whatever the 'Boss' bitch is using to control this girl and Hego…they know what they're doing.'_

"Stand up," ordered the dark skinned girl.

Gabrielle winced to the drone-like voice, but complied, rising from the bed and walking to her caretaker. The black haired teen yelped in surprise as the dark skinned girl tied her with a set of shackles, just like the ones they normally use in maximum security penitentiaries; a long chain around her waist bound both of her hands together, not giving her any room to raise them. The same chain went down to her feet clasping her ankles and giving her just enough freedom to give short steps.

Her caretaker finished her task and gave the bonds a rough yank. "Move."

Gabrielle did as she was told. After a rather uneventful walk, she found herself inside the private quarters of her 'Boss'. She noticed the woman wasn't alone; Hego was there and a woman she'd never seen before.

"Gabrielle, I'm so glad you could join us," said the 'Boss', in a disgustingly merry tone of voice.

The teen put up her most hypocritical smile. "Like I had a choice…oh, and I'm filing a complaint on your bedroom service, Boss; it sucks!"

"Oh my, such foul language, I'll have to teach you some manners." The 'Boss' lady walked towards the shackled girl, rising her hand in a menacing gesture, but Gabrielle didn't back down. The 'Boss' laughed upon seeing the defiance in the black haired teen's eyes. "Hego, darling, take out the gun from inside my top drawer."

The defiance on Gabrielle's eyes turned to fear as she followed her zombified brother's actions. "Henry…"

"Now, Hego, release the safety."

'_Fucking bitch!'_ Gabrielle screamed to herself. "Henry, please…don't." But her brother wouldn't listen.

"Hego, place the gun against your thick, empty and pathetic excuse of a skull."

Gabrielle lunged herself to her brother, trying to snatch the weapon out of his hands and forgetting she was tied up. She tripped, landing face first into the ground.

"This is too easy," laughed the 'Boss' lady, kneeling next to the fallen girl, holding her down while forcing her to look at her brother's direction. "And now, my dearest Hego…"

The black haired teen switched looks between her brother and the unknown woman. "Help him!" she cried, but to no avail; the stranger just stared firmly at her. The teen kept struggling until she felt a soothing aura; she realized it came from the stranger and that meant she wasn't an evil person, so why didn't she do something?

"…wave to your sister..."

"HENRY!" cried Gabrielle.

"…and pull the trigger."

-Click!-

The teenage girl almost broke down to tears; the gun wasn't even loaded. She glared at her 'Boss' with all her might. "You. Fucking. Bitch."

"You goody-two-shoes are just too easy to play with, but that's not why I called you here," the 'Boss' lady walked over to the unknown woman. "Meet Yuuko Ichihara, she'll be your teacher from now on."

Gabrielle struggled to get up. She didn't care about that woman; she just hated everything and everyone right now. Suddenly, she felt someone helping her to her feet; it was the Japanese woman.

"It seems you hurt your nose when you fell," said Yuuko, wiping the blood from the girl's face kindly. Then she brushed her fingers against the girl's shackles and they fell off with a clatter. Gabrielle stared at her in awe. _'She released me…just like that…'_

The 'Boss', however, wasn't so thrilled about it. "Hey! I had her tied up for a reason."

"If the girl is to be my student, I will like to lay some ground-rules: first, my student is not to be physically tied, manhandled or mistreated unless I allow it; second, as her teacher, I will look after her necessities and third, she will not be sent away without my permission," stated Yuuko, placing a arm around Gabrielle's shoulders.

"Fine. I've set up a couple of facilities for your personal use," said the 'Boss' sitting behind her desk. She glared at Gabrielle. "But keep this in mind; you try anything funny and I will get back at your family."

The black haired girl nodded as she was being leaded out of the office; oh, once she was sure her family was safe she would get back on that bitch.

Both women were loaded in the back of a car and driven to a different building, escorted by the dark skinned girl and Hego, a couple of miles from the 'central' one. Gabrielle was blindfolded, to make sure she wouldn't see where the secret compound was located. An unnecessary measure, at least on the teenager's mind; she was too captivated by the Japanese woman to pay any mind to the road.

"You can remove the blindfold now," said Yuuko. The teenage girl did so and just stared, dumbfounded, to her surroundings for a moment; the place had been modified to look like a traditional Japanese house, with a large yard in the open.

"This place is…amazing!"

"Yes, but you must remember you can't run away; you would not achieve anything by leaving," reminded the Japanese woman, leading the girl to the main building. They entered the cozy kitchen, leaving their shoes next to the front gate and sitting around the squared-shaped furnace in the middle.

Yuuko placed a kettle on the furnace. "Warm up a little and go put some new clothes on; your bedroom is the first one in the hallway. We'll have a cup of tea and I'll explain what your training is about."

Gabrielle rubbed her chilly forearms a little; the weather was still cold and the grey jumpsuit she was wearing wasn't warm enough. Having a metallic limb wasn't helping either. She went to the main hallway and spotted the bedroom right away. Placed upon the neatly folded futon she found fresh clothes; black overalls, a plain white t-shirt, thick cotton socks and a dark red sweater.

"I hope you like the clothing," said the Japanese woman when the black haired teen returned to the kitchen.

Gabrielle shrugged. "It's warm enough."

The odd Asian woman turned to pour the tea in the cups beside her. Gabrielle seized that moment to try and read the other woman's mind. The two locked eyes.

The black haired girl fell backwards, gasping for breath; she felt dizzy and hurt all over. _'What the hell? I feel as if I just…"_

"…ran head-first into a brick wall? Thought so," said Yuuko, finishing the teenager's thoughts. "There're many things you don't know; that's why I'm here. Tea?"

Gabrielle held her cup of tea and took a sip; her previous aches were gone in seconds. "This is good…thanks."

Yuuko smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now, I want you to listen carefully; I'm not your enemy, I'm here to help you. You have amazing abilities; you just need to learn to use them the right way."

The teenager remained silent for a moment, weighting her options. Then she smiled weakly. "So when do we begin? What do I have to do?"

The Asian woman handed her a golf ball. "Lift it up."

"Uh?"

"With your mind, silly."

---------------------------------------------

**Back to Middleton; Friday's evening**

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, sis! Shego is here!" shouted Jim, while his twin brother ran to get the door.

Kim came down from her room to find Shego standing on the doorway while both sets of twins engaged themselves on a conversation about rockets and high powered fuel.

"Hey, Princess. Looking good," said the green skinned woman, eyeing the redhead.

Kim blushed, straightening her clothes. "Thanks, those leather pants look very good on you; are you planning something kinky?"

It was Shego's turn to blush, but she decided to play along. "Maybe…"

"Ahem! There are kids in the room," said Warren, crossing his arms.

"Yeah right, like you're not picturing them in leathers and latex by now," said William, grinning broadly.

Warren shrugged. "I had something a little more romantic in mind."

"Aw, come on! Can't it be—" said Jim.

"--romantic and kinky?" finished his brother.

"Ok, ok, set of pervs 1 and 2, just shut up and go blow yourselves up," said Shego, aware that if Kim and she kept blushing they were going to pass out. "Come on, Pumpkin, we're leaving."

"Don't set the house on fire!" warned Kim as Shego dragged her from the house and into the car.

"Man, your sister is so hot!" said Jim, patting Warren's shoulder once both women were on their way.

Warren shook his head. "I disagree; your sister is hotter."

"They're both hot. Too bad they're taken," stated William, crossing his arms. "I guess Gabby was right…well, she was right most of the times, anyway."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Tim.

"Isn't it obvious? They like each other; sweet enemies that find solace in each other's embrace" said Jim, grinning.

His brother stared at him. "And just when you became so profound?"

"What? I'm the brain of this duo; I have to say things like that every once in a while."

Warren stepped in, preventing confrontation. "Why don't we get to work?"

"Sure! Let's go."

Both sets of twins went to the basement and got to work. An eerie silence fell onto the already quiet neighborhood.

------------------------------------

"You think it's a good idea to leave them alone like that?" asked Kim, glancing back every once in a while.

"I'm not sure, but they're old enough to take care of themselves and two of them are ex-heroes, so I don't think they'll be that careless," said Shego, keeping her eyes on the road.

The redhead stared off to the street, thinking of something to say. _'It seems that there are only awkward silences between us.'_

Shego parked in front of the London Café; it was early, the parking lot was almost empty. She took the keys from the ignition, but stayed on her seat.

"Kim, I need to talk to you."

The ex-teenager heroine almost jumped out of her seat. "Yeah…"

"About Christmas Eve…about that…kiss…"

'_There! She's going to make up some excuse to stay friends; I knew I was getting my hopes a little too high.'_ Kim braced herself, waiting the other woman's next words.

Shego sighed, taking the redhead's nervous look as a bad sign. _'Well, it's now or never; come on Shego, don't back down now!'_

"I really meant that kiss."

The auburn haired woman locked gazes with the ex-thief. "You're…not kidding me, right?"

The raven haired woman shook her head. "I don't think I'd ever been this honest."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both looking for some sign of rejection. Finally, Shego spoke up.

"Princess, I'll understand if you don't want to see me ever again, I just—" she was cut off when Kim leaned across their seats and kissed her hard on the lips.

The redhead feared she had gotten too far until she felt Shego's arms wrapping around her, drawing her closer. A warm sensation of relief washed over her as she held onto the taller woman's shoulders.

Eventually, their survival instincts forced them to break the kiss, but they remained close.

"Well…I'll take that as a positive answer, but is it a yes or a maybe?" asked the green skinned woman, tracing the redhead's jaw line with her fingers.

"How about we go inside and see how things work out?" said Kim, although she didn't want to be out of the embrace just yet.

Shego smiled broadly. "Sounds perfect to me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 10

AN: Next chapter will take you six months into the future, so read this one carefully.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

Sorry for the delay! I know, I know; it took me a while…sorry, sorry, and sorry again! Technical difficulties, you know…

This chapter is a little short, but I promise I'll make it up to you, my beautiful people, on next chapter, so don't be lazy and give me some good reviews and/or suggestions if you want!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

Yuuko Ichihara (Xxx-holic) belongs to CLAMP.

However, I do own Gabrielle and John Gallagher. If you'd like to use them in your own story, let me know first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-(Six months after the events on chapter 10)-**

**Chapter 11:** An empty grave.

"You sure we're not going to get lost in there?" asked Shego, parking her car in front of Middleton's Cemetery

"I've been here a couple of times, besides, Ron said he'd be waiting for us at the front gate, so yes, I'm sure we're not going to get lost," answered the redhead, looking around, hoping to find her friend quickly while holding a flower bouquet.

"Hey, Kim, Shego!" the blond young man called out for them. "I know I'm late, sorry! I had to pick my baby up today."

"Well it was about time you got your car back," said Shego, looking fondly at the Mustang. "I hope GJ didn't dismantle it; it would be a shame if they broke something."

"Actually, they did," said Ron, leading the way to the graveyard. "Hey Shego, maybe we could give it a look later, couldn't we?"

The green skinned woman grinned. "Throw in a couple of beers and you've got yourself a deal."

Kim smiled, seeing the former thief and the former sidekick shaking hands and grinning like idiots; she was happy that her best friend accepted Shego as 'one of the gang'. The auburn haired woman and the black haired ex-thief had been dating about four months and had two months 'going steady'. _'Going steady? God, I sound like a schoolgirl!'_

Shego noticed the redhead staring off to space. "Princess, you ok?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah, sorry; caught in a daydream," stammered Kim, a little ashamed of spacing off.

"You've been doing that a lot lately; what? Is Shego that good in bed?" teased Ron, grinning broadly. He'd been aware of Kim and Shego's relationship even before the redhead gathered enough courage to tell him; at first the idea of his friend and her former enemy didn't appeal to him, but he realized Shego wasn't a psycho freak and she made Kim happy, so as long as his best friend since pre-k was happy, he would be ok.

"Stoppable, you want to get hurt, don't you?" countered Shego, blushing slightly while Kim's face got redder than her hair; they hadn't actually done anything beyond making out, and she knew the blond knew that, but still he liked to tease them every once in a while.

Ron ran a little, pretending to be escaping from Shego's wrath, but he stopped right away; the grave they were looking for was less than a feet away and there was someone else standing in front of it and she was not alone. "Mrs. Baker?"

The middle-aged African American woman turned to meet them; she had black, wavy long hair, and brown eyes, so familiar to Ron and Kim that it hurt to look. She was tall, graceful and even though she had turned 55 not so long ago she was a very attractive woman. "Hi, Ron, Kim, I'm glad you could make it here today; I hope is not an inconvenient for both of you."

Kim's eyes watered as she took a step forward. "I wouldn't miss this even if I had to crawl all the way here. She was…IS one of the best friends I've ever had…Mrs. Baker…I'm—"

"Dear, say no more," Mrs. Baker cut her off, hugging the redheaded young woman tightly. "It wasn't you fault; it was Monique's decision to go with you."

"Yeah, but still—"

Mrs. Baker wiped the tears off Kim's face. "No buts, girl, and that's it, hear me?"

"I'm sorry, but what's with these ones?" asked Shego, noticing the men gathered around the grave holding shovels.

"You look familiar, but I don't think I've met you before. Is she a friend of yours, Kim?" asked Mrs. Baker with a puzzled look on her face.

The redhead fidgeted with the bouquet. "Sort off…"

"Oh, I'm sorry; the name is Shego," said the ex-thief, holding out her right hand to Mrs. Baker.

"Michelle Baker; pleased to meet you."

"So what's with the diggers?"

Mrs. Baker sighed. "After we got the news of our daughter's death, my husband and I went to GJ's headquarters to claim her body. The forensic team said they wanted to run a few more tests on her 'cause she was an important piece of evidence for them. We granted permission and waited; two weeks later a group of agents brought her home, but they wouldn't let us see her, the coffin was nailed shut. They said it was like that for our sake and hurried us to the graveyard, where everything was ready for the funeral. After almost forcing us to bury her, they left."

The three of them were astonished.

"Yeah, that struck me as odd too, so I went to the courts and filed to get an exumation order. They fought back and I almost don't get the permission, but I guess justice prevailed…I just want to make sure that's my little girl in there…I want to take her home." Mrs. Baker motioned the men to start digging.

It took them a while, but finally they got the sturdy aluminum coffin out of the grave. One of the men tried to pry it open, but he failed. "There's a problem, ma'am; this is too strong for our tools."

"Damn! What can we do now?" said Mrs. Baker, looking at the bended crowbar the worker used.

Shego kneeled down next to the coffin. "May I?"

Mrs. Baker nodded and the green skinned woman began touching the smooth surface, looking for a weak spot. "An aluminum coffin; now this really is sick and wrong."

"You think you can open it?" asked Kim, kneeling besides her.

Shego grinned, flaring just her right index and middle fingers. "Hello? I'm the Human Torch, the Green-fire-handed-scary-lady, remember?"

The ex-thief melted around the coffin's lid with surgical accuracy. "Ok, guys, all yours."

Two of the workers grabbed a larger crowbar and opened the lid. Everyone gathered around and peered inside.

It was empty.

"Then where's…?" muttered Ron, staring at the empty casket.

Kim reached for her Kimmunicator just as Shego's cell phone began ringing.

"Hey Kim, what's the sitch?" the ebony skinned and overweight teen said as soon as Kim pushed the call button.

"Wade, I want to hack into GJ's database; find out what they did to Monique Baker ASAP."

"You got it, Kim, but I'm warning you it won't be easy; it may take me a few days."

Kim frowned. "Just do it!"

"What the hell do you mean with 'vandalism'?" screamed the raven haired ex-thief, clutching her cell phone.

The redhead turned her attention to Shego, wondering what was going on. "I'll call you later, Wade. Kim out."

Shego rubbed her temple, grinding her teeth. "Ok Mel, calm down…calm down damnit! Just don't call Uncle John and don't call the twins; I'm on my way."

"Shego, what's wrong?" asked Kim, worried.

The raven haired ex-thief took a deep breath and gathered herself together. "My brother and sister's graves…someone ripped up the headstones and crushed them…"

--------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, somewhere else…**

**--------------------------------------**

The black haired teen made her way into the house, leaving her shoes at the entrance. She headed to her room and began undressing, not paying attention to the tall, exotic woman sitting on her folded futon.

"Where were you, Gabrielle?" asked Yuuko, rising from her sitting place.

Gabrielle flinched, covering her naked bosom. "Out," she answered, cursing herself for being so careless.

The Japanese woman walked towards the teen, staring into her eyes. Gabrielle guessed her intentions and brought up her mental defenses; having your mind searched by someone felt as if they where picking your memories with tweezers, a feeling the black haired girl was not fond of. The only way to avoid that was to concentrate on something simple, like if you concentrate on a brick wall that's the only thing the other person will find in your mind.

Yuuko smiled. "You're learning fast, my dear, but it's important that I know where you were; the storm is getting closer and our time is coming to an end. So please, tell me or I'll have to dig into your mind until I found the information."

Gabrielle stood there for a moment, taking in the meaning of her teacher's words. She sighed. "I went to the graveyard."

"And?"

The teen's lips quivered. "I'm dead."

The taller woman drew the sobbing girl closer to her, running a soothing hand through her hair.

"I though my brother was going to visit our parent's grave…so I followed him…and then I saw it…Henry and I are dead to them…"

"Why did you crush the headstones?"

Gabrielle sniffed, releasing herself from her teacher's embrace. "I was angry…so when he left I ran at the headstones and punched them until they fell apart. Then I heard someone running up the road and ran away…I guess someone saw me, or at least heard me."

The teen waited for a lecture to come, but her teacher just smiled. "It's not the subtle approach I had in mind, but I guess it will do."

Gabrielle reached for a clean shirt, feeling much better about crushing the headstones because her teacher wasn't upset with her. A sharp pain on her metallic shoulder forced her to drop the shirt and hold the prosthetic arm tightly.

"It's your arm again?" asked Yuuko, kneeling besides the smaller teen; of course she knew it was her arm again, but she liked to let her student know she cared for her. Gabrielle nodded, biting her lower lip. Having a high-technology modified prosthetic wasn't easy; sure, it was better than lacking an arm, but whenever she strained it too much (like today), it would hurt very much later.

Yuuko picked up the shirt. "Here, let me help you get dressed."

"No, I can do it…"

"Gabrielle, let me—"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

Yuuko stared, dumbfounded, feeling the apprehension on her student's mind.

"Don't look…" whispered the teen, lowering her head, ashamed.

The Japanese woman placed the shirt within the girl's reach and stepped out of the room. "I'll make us some tea, come to the kitchen when you're done dressing."

Yuuko went to the kitchen and placed the teakettle on the flame, thinking about her petite apprentice; Gabrielle was a shy girl, but she didn't refuse her teacher's help just because of her shyness. It was like there was something else she didn't want her teacher to see.

The tall, Asian woman sighed while she served the tea; if she could just open her student's mind and read it all. But she knew she couldn't; first of all, it was rude to enter other people's mind. Second; mind reading wasn't an easy thing to do. Sometimes it could be simple; the person would have their mind totally relaxed and would practically give away their thoughts. But there were times when the person would close their minds, preventing anything from entering. The mood was important too; if the person or the mind-reader itself were in a clouding mood (too angry, too stressed, etc), it would make harder the mind-reading process.

Gabrielle entered the room, sitting across from Yuuko with her arms crossed.

"Here's your tea," said the Japanese woman, holding out a cup for Gabrielle.

The petite teenage girl held the cup and stared into her tea. "So what are we going to do next?"

"Our time together is coming to an end; I guess your 'Boss' realized that it might be dangerous for her if you get stronger. I'll be sent on my way…or taken care of soon…"

-CRACK!-

Gabrielle stared at her broken tea cup, trembling slightly; she had been trying to stir her tea a little with her mind but her teacher's unsettling news made her lose her focus. She met the Japanese woman's gaze. "Are they…going to kill you?"

"They'll try, but I don't think they know who they're dealing with," said Yuuko, reaching for a cloth to clean the spilled tea. "You need to change clothes again, my dear."

The teen looked at her shirt; the tea had soaked it almost completely, making her bosom to stand out. She blushed and crossed her arms quickly, but the minute she took closing her arms was enough for her teacher to see something else standing out between the girl's breasts; a long bulge, the outcome of opening a wound over and over again.

"Come on, little one; this time I insist on helping you," said Yuuko, smiling and reaching for her student.

Gabrielle jumped to her feet. "No. I don't want you to see it!"

The taller woman walked towards the smaller girl, confused. "What? The scar? Dear, I have seen worst."

"No, you haven't and it's not just one…"

"Gabrielle, please—"

"FINE!" shouted the girl, tearing off her soaked shirt; after six months of training, her muscles were shaped nicely, her left arm and legs muscles mostly. She had a pretty body, the only flaws on her being the scars; the scar on her chest was the bigger one, but she had other scars, marring what was left of her right shoulder. She turned around; some of the scars got as far as her upper back.

"Seen enough? I'm hideous…"

Yuuko reached out for Gabrielle's scarred upper back and caressed it slightly. "You're not hideous…"

The girl shivered as she felt the soft fingers traveling down her back. She stepped away from her teacher quickly and gave her a sad look. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

Yuuko nodded. "We'll talk about our next movement in the morning."

Gabrielle nodded, disappearing into the house and leaving Yuuko feeling more confused that she had been in a long, long time.

------------------------------------------

End of chapter 11

------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

I know, I know; SHAME ON ME! Sorry I took so long, here's chapter 12.

Thanks to: King in Yellow for your patience and guidance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

Yuuko Ichihara (Xxx-holic) belongs to CLAMP.

However, I do own Gabrielle and John Gallagher. If you'd like to use them in your own story, let me know first. I guess I own little Eduardo, Drakken's son, too.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**: Sacrifices

The black haired teen crouched silently, hiding in the shadows, waiting for the turmoil to begin.

"Prisoner 18547 is gone, ma'am!"

"WHAT?!" roared the 'Boss' lady. "I want him back in his cell where he belongs, NOW!"

Gabrielle smiled, diving further into the shadows to avoid getting caught. A lean figure, dressed in a grey jumpsuit, whose face was covered by a helmet snuck up behind her, tapping her shoulder. The teen flinched slightly, jumping into a fighting stance but relaxing once she saw who it was.

"Don't scare me like that, Yuuko sensei."

"Sorry, I could not help it," said the Japanese woman, taking off her helmet. "The good doctor is on his way to the safe location we agreed on. Are you ready?"

"Yes…" the teen paused, an unsure look in her eyes. "Will I see you again, sensei?"

The taller black haired woman looked away. "We talked about this, my child…maybe we will and maybe we won't. It's not of our choice," Yuuko smiled. "You don't have to call me sensei anymore; I'm no longer your teacher."

Gabrielle clasped Yuuko's shoulders, drawing the taller woman closer. "Well…just in case I don't see you again…" she whispered, placing a kiss into the other woman's lips. "I love you…"

Yuuko stood there, frozen for the first time in years; could this girl mean what she had just said?

The black haired teen disappeared into the darkness before the Japanese woman had a chance to answer. Yuuko put her helmet back to place, wiping away a lonely tear. "Gabrielle…I'll try to see you again," she whispered before running in the opposite direction from which the teen had gone.

---------------------------------------------

"So, you got home safe?" asked the redhead while typing on her computer.

"Yeah Princess, is not a long ride anyway, you shouldn't worry so much," answered the green skinned ex thief, waving to her girlfriend from the tiny Kimmunicator's screen. "So, how's the investigation going?"

Kim groaned in frustration. "The result is a lovely, round number; zero! It's like Monique suddenly vanished from this world!"

"Calm down, Pumpkin; I'm sure something will come up sooner or later," said Shego. "I'm worried about this too, but if you keep stressing so much about this you'll break…"

The redheaded ex-heroine smiled to the black haired woman, running a finger down the screen. "I'm sorry, Shee…I loved that place you took me earlier, by the way; that chocolate fondue is so the best!"

"Glad you liked it, Princess."

Kim giggled, but a blinking light on her Kimmunicator distracted her from her conversation. "Hold on, baby, incoming call."

Shego shrugged. "Mind if I leave my channel open?"

"Switch to Conference mode," said the redhead. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Kim, I need you to come here right away!" said an obviously stressed Wade, typing furiously while staring at the Kimmunicator's screen. "Is Shego with you? Bring her too, this is important!"

"Whoa, hold on buddy; where do you want me to go? And why are you asking me to bring Shego with me?" asked Kim while pulling on her mission clothes. "What about Ron?"

"Already called him; he's on his way to pick you up," explained Wade, still typing. "Where the heck is Shego?! She's not answering her Kimmunicator."

"That's because I'm already listening, Wade! You interrupted a nice conversation between the redhead and me, by the way, so I demand an explanation!" said an annoyed Shego, scaring the ebony skinned boy out of his skin.

"Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Is just that I've got something here that I think you should see," said Wade. "Shego, the Wegos should be picking you any moment now."

-CRASH!-

"Shego, you ok?! Baby, talk to me!" shouted Kim, holding her Kimmunicator tightly; Shego's side of the screen had gone pitch black. "SHEGO?!"

"Ow, I'm ok! Just stubbed my goddamn toe on the freaking coffee table!" answered Shego, picking her Kimmunicator up. "Hey Nerdlinger! Did you just say you're sending my younger brothers to pick me up? What kind of cruel fate introduced them to you?"

"It's a long story, they'll tell you on your way here! Wade out."

"Wait--!" said Shego, but Wade was already gone. "Damn! Well, I guess I'll see you wherever Wade said he wanted us to go, Princess."

"Yes…he never said where he wanted us to go, though."

"Nevermind, Princess, my ride's already here."

"Mine too! See you then, baby. Kim out," said Kim as she ran downstairs to catch her ride with Ron..

"Bye, Kimmie. Shego out," said Shego, jumping out of the window and into the Go Jet. "I love you…" she whispered before hiding her Kimmunicator inside her jumpsuit.

---------------------------------

Ron parked his car in front of an old, big, but decent looking house in the suburbs, just twenty minutes or so from Kim's own house.

The redheaded ex-heroine got out of the car and looked around. "What's this place?"

"I'll tell you in a second, let the others arrive," said Ron, looking up. The Go Jet was already nearing them. Its speed slowed as it assumed a position for vertical landing and it was almost all the way down when suddenly Ron jumped in front of his car.

"HEY, WATCH THE PAINT!" he hollered, swinging his arms.

The jet jerked lightly as it moved away from Ron's car. Four figures emerged from the jet.

"Are you insane?! I could have killed you!" screamed Melvin, waving his arms like a crazy rooster.

"Nobody scratches my car," said Ron, calmly.

Shego patted Ron's shoulder. "That's right! And come on Mel, look at his car; it's a '64

Mustang, just so you know."

"So?"

The green skinned ex-thief stared at her older brother in disbelief. "So? …SO? If I had a car like that and some jerk scratched it…well…can you say "scorched jerk"?"

Of course, our favorite redhead had something to say too. "Shego…"

"Hey Princess, long time no see," teased Shego, smiling seductively.

Kim blushed and giggled. "Hi Shego…"

"Come on girls! You can talk about romance later," joked Ron, walking towards the house's main door and ringing the bell. "Kimmie, you're so the school girl."

"I'M NOT!"

"Is it just me or Shego is acting weirder than usual around Kim?" asked Mego, taking out a small controller and pointing it to the Go Jet.

"Where have you been--?" said Warren.

"—the last six months, bro?" said William.

"Oh that's it; as soon as this ends we're coming out!" whispered Shego, just loud enough for Kim to hear.

"He's been bugging you again, baby?"

"Yes! He keeps asking me why we're friends so suddenly and he also wants to know if you're available… I'm just dying to tell him to fuck off."

And then Mego pressed the little red button on the controller. The Go Jet beeped.

"Dude, the Jet just beeped," said Ron, staring at Mego.

Mego glared at him. "That's the alarm, brainiac."

"Stop it now Ron, before you get the "Security Talk"; Mel is one of those guys who believes that if you leave your ridiculously painted old jet in the open, a wandering, low-budget –not to mention tasteless- circus is bound to pass by and steal it," said William, running a hand through his hair.

"Well it could happen!" said Mego, obviously angry.

Shego held Kim's hands and gave her an imploring look. "Miss Possible, I'm decent girl who lost her family on a strange bakery accident, would you adopt me?"

The twins joined Shego's plead. "Us too?"

"Hey, hey, hands off boogers; I saw her first!"

Kim managed to turn her giggles into a coughing fit by the time a big ebony skinned and gray haired lady answered the door; she was wrinkled, hunched and had a huge pair of glasses hanging from her nose, but you could see that she was still strong and lucid.

"Hi, Mrs. Load!" greeted Warren, hugging the old lady.

"We brought you some goodies!" said William, handing the lady a bag while grinning.

"Why, you mischievous little rascals!" she said, smiling broadly while holding a briefcase-sized sewing kit. "So that's why little James and Timothy brought me that beautiful fabric earlier…come in kids!"

"Mrs. Load, we brought company too; these are our older brother and sister, Melvin and Sheila."

"Oh, where did my manners go? I'm Agnes Load, Wade's grandmother."

"And these—"

"Dear, I know who they are; Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable," said Mrs. Load. "My Wade talks a lot about you two. Kimberly dear, you have two lovely brothers."

The look on Kim's face was priceless. "My…lovely…what?"

"Wade's in his room, as usual; I wish that boy would come out more often…" The longing on the older woman's voice was almost heartbreaking. "But at least now he's making real friends, even that weird blue man; he might be blue but he's a nice man and his little boy is adorable!"

"_Weird blue man? That sounds familiar…"_ Shego thought, while everyone followed Mrs. Load down the long and wide hallway.

Mrs. Load took a left turn. "He seems sad, but I'm sure he'll be ok. I'm worried about the girl that came later, though; she looks tired, way too tired…not physically, but here." she said, pointing to her chest.

William froze suddenly. "Mrs. Load, did you just say a girl came here after the blue guy showed up?"

"Yes; she's a very sweet child; black hair, brown cat-like eyes, pale as a ghost and a little somber if you ask me… I think she might have lost someone dear to her."

Shego noticed Warren mumbling something to his twin brother. "Say, Mrs. Load, where's that girl right now? Is she still with Wade?"

"She looked like she had taken a beating on her way here, so I took her to the guest bedroom so she could clean herself up and sleep a little if she wanted to," answered the old lady. "The guest room is over there, but I think she might be sleeping right now."

The Go team siblings weren't listening anymore; they rushed to the guest bedroom's door, trailed by Kim and Ron, and nearly broke the door knob trying to get in.

The door opened smoothly, as if pushed by a gentle breeze and they were face to face with the black haired girl; she was sitting on the bed, her hair still wet from the shower and wearing borrowed clothing. She stared into their eyes for what felt like an eternity and then smiled.

"I'm home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 12

I know what you're thinking: "TELL US WHO'S THE 'BOSS' LADY, NOW!"

I'll tell you who she is on next chapter! Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

Here's chapter 13! One more chapter and maybe an epilogue to go!

Thanks to KiY my beta reader: from the bottom of the place where my heart should be, thank you.

And thanks to everyone reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

Yuuko Ichihara (Xxx-holic) belongs to CLAMP.

However, I do own Gabrielle and John Gallagher. If you'd like to use them in your own story, let me know first. I guess I own Little Eduardo, Drakken's son, too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: **Stranger

"I'm home."

Shego tried to speak, but her mouth suddenly went dry. She searched for Kim's hands and held on tightly. Next to her, William fell to his knees and Warren shook his head in disbelief.

Mego almost fainted, but he was the first to find the will to speak. "Gabrielle…? Is that you…?"

The black haired teen let out a chuckle. "I guess… I haven't been feeling like myself lately though…"

"But…how?"

Gabrielle rubbed her eyes tiredly and shook her head. Then she looked at her siblings again, her eyes cold as stones. "That's a long story, and I really don't have time, so follow me to Nerdlinger's room." She rose to her feet and went by them without even looking at them, keeping her right hand constantly inside her pocket.

"WAIT!"

Gabrielle turned around with a puzzled look on her face; her brother William was staring at her with teary eyes. "So that's it? You come back from death just to give us a cold shoulder? Do you have any idea of how much we have missed you? We thought you were gone forever!"

"You were the ones who decided I was dead," answered the black haired teen, folding her arms across her chest, carefully placing her right arm against her chest so the sleeve would not roll up. The redheaded ex-teen heroine noticed the glove on Gabrielle's right hand

Shego was flabbergasted. "The room was coated in blood and all we found of you and Hego were a couple of limbs, what did you expect us to believe? What did you expect us to do?"

Gabrielle laughed, but it wasn't an amused laugh. "What did I expect you to do? Simple; I expected my all-super-powered brothers to storm the facility where I was being kept, I expected to see the woman who did this to me in the ground asking for mercy, I expected my big sis to be there for me like she always did!" She paused to catch her breath; all the rage, sadness and loneliness she felt during the past six months were catching up to her. "Then again, this is just me being overly dramatic."

Everyone just stared, not knowing what to say. The black haired girl laughed again and wiped a lonely tear away.

Kim caught a glint of metal on Gabrielle's movements. "What happened to your arm?"

Wordlessly, the teen pulled her right sleeve up, uncovering her metallic arm. "I've been…upgraded. They even gave me the heart to go with the arm."

"And what about Hego? Is he alive…or dead?" asked Mego.

"Might as well be dead; he's brain dead, wouldn't even recognize me. They hooked up his brain with something; I think they don't want him to talk…"

"Could you please end this family quarrel in here? I need to show you something!" said Wade, peeking out of his room.

They all entered Wade's room; it was filled with tons of electronic devices, most of them were Wade's own inventions. He had the News Channel on one screen, a paused video on the other and was, as usual, typing furiously hundreds of weird characters that appeared on the main screen.

The tweebs were there already, waiting. "Hey sis!"

Next to the tweebs, there was a weird looking blue guy, playing with his baby boy.

"Drakken?! Weren't you locked up in the loony bin?" said Shego, unconsciously placing herself between Kim and Drakken.

Drakken seemed offended. "I was released soon after I got in; I'm not actually insane, you know?"

"He's valuable…and he's one of the reasons I'm still here, isn't that right, Eddie?" said Gabrielle, walking to Drakken and picking little Eduardo from his father's arms.

Shego looked at her sister once, then at Drakken and flared up her hands. "You…little…bast--!"

Gabrielle glared at her. "Stop."

And Shego did; literally, she couldn't move. "Can't…"

"Shego? What's wrong, why are you shaking?" asked a concerned Kim, holding the black haired woman.

"Don't hurt Drakken, he's innocent; he was used, just like me. Now shut up and listen, because Wade has some information for all of us," said Gabrielle, still glaring at her sister. Then she closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead against the little baby's head before returning him to his father's arms. "I knew I shouldn't have come here."

Shego fell to her knees, gasping for air. Kim helped her up again and stared at Gabrielle with hurt in her eyes.

Wade cleared his throat. "Well, there's something for everyone. Wegos, you go first; I managed to clean the video you brought me a couple of months ago from the Go tower's security cam. Look."

Everyone gathered around the screen Wade had pointed at. At first the images were fuzzy, then grainy but a little more visible; two male figures stood in Go Tower's main gate, their faces covered by shadows.

"The spyware almost destroyed it, that's why it took me so long to get a decent level of image and audio, and even after six freaking months of work the audio is better that the image. Now, listen carefully," said Wade, hitting the 'play button.

"_Are you sure you got the cameras covered?" asked the first male, stepping into the light and poking the screen._

Shego closed her fist tightly, growling. "Gemini…"

"_Yes; I'll have to buy some new ones after this," said the other one, pushing Gemini from view, therefore__ revealing his identity. "Don't poke the glass! I just cleaned it!"_

"No…" whispered Mego.

"Pause! Rewind that, it can't be true!" cried Warren.

Wade did as asked and enlarged the picture; even though the images were still grainy, the tuft of bluish hair on the other man's forehead was unmistakable.

Ron, who had decided to just stand on the back until needed, gasped in shock. "Hego?! Why would he…?"

"Shhh, there's more," said Wade, pointing to the screen. Both Gemini and Hego entered Go Tower and went separate ways. Then, the camera perspective shifted, showing a wide hallway; two people strolled calmly on it.

"…_and that's why she went to work with that Drakken guy," explained the digitalized Gabrielle, holding her white stuffed cat close to her._

"_I see…wow…I'm speechless…" answered a digitalized Ron, walking beside her._

"_¡Gabrielle!" shouted Hego, running from the opposite direction towards his sister and Ron. "¡Gabrielle, I'm glad I found you; there's an intruder in Go Tower!"_

"_Hey, calm down Hego," said Ron. "What are you talking about?"_

_Hego looked at him puzzled. "You look familiar, what's you name?"_

"_I'm Ron Stoppable! Is my name that hard to remember?!"_

"_Oh, right," Hego turned to his sister, picking her up. "We must go, he's coming this way!"_

"_Who's coming this way, bro? Why are you so scared?" asked Gabrielle, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck._

"_The intruder! He wants to kill us!"_

_Gemini snuck up behind Ron and struck him on the back of his neck. He fell, unconscious. Rufus got out of his pocket and began shaking him, but was kicked out of the way. The one-eyed man unsheathed the sword he had disguised as a cane and attacked Hego. The larger, black haired man dodged the blow and ran inside Gabrielle's bedroom, taking his sister with him. Gemini ran behind them._

"_NO, PLEASE! DON'T KILL MY BROTHER!"_

Shego cringed upon hearing her sister's pleads.

"Wade, please, stop it!" pleaded Kim, but she wasn't looking at Shego; Gabrielle was kneeling, sobbing and covering her ears.

"I knew it…I just didn't want to believe it…" wept the black haired teen. Her brother William knelt beside her, holding her close.

Drakken got up, staring at Gabrielle as if his heart was breaking. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "I know you couldn't tell me, they would have killed Eddie, I don't blame you," she looked at her siblings, "I don't blame anyone but that stupid airhead that calls himself our older brother and that bitch who's behind all this!"

Mego also knelt beside her. "Gab, I promise you we will find them," he said, holding his sister's left hand. "We will make them pay."

"Nobody messes with Team Go, not even the so called leader," said Warren, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"Kim, I have something for you too; I managed to hack GJ's system," said Wade and opened a file on his personal screen, motioning Kim and Ron to come closer; it was about Monique.

"….subject nearly died on explosion, the medical cleaning crew managed to get her heart beating again. Massive damage to the liver, bowels and hip bone. Damaged organs replaced with prosthetics…" read the redhead out loud. "She's alive!"

"So why would they tell us she was dead?" asked Ron.

"Because they did to her the same they did to Hego…I saw her," answered Gabrielle. Suddenly, something on the news channel caught her attention.

"In other news; In Go city, the Café Averno's owner, Ms. Yuuko Ichihara has been placed under arrest by Global Justice's special forces. Ms. Ichihara is being charged of possession of illegal substances, people trade and tax evasion. They always get them for tax evasion, don't they, Sam?" said the News channel's lady.

Gabrielle went paler than usual. "Shit…I have to go!"

"Wait, why?" asked William, still holding his sister.

"You don't understand! I have to save her! I owe her my life!"

Shego knelt down in front of her sister. "Calm down; why are you saying that? Who do you have to save?"

"I HAVE TO SAVE YUUKO!" the black haired teen cried, shattering every single piece of glass in the room.

"…I'm getting the backups," said Wade, slipping away to another room.

"Ok, point taken! I'll ask you why later, but I'm coming with you," said the green-skinned woman.

"No," whispered her sister.

"No?"

"No, I work solo. You have to get everyone to a safe place; I escaped so she's got Yuuko and she's coming for you!"

"Do you realize you're making no sense at all?" said Kim.

"She's coming for your parents too, Kim!" shouted Gabrielle, running to the shattered window. "Go to a safe place, NOW!"

"WAIT!" said William, taking a set of keys out of his pocket. "Catch. Go to the garage, the door is open. Take the yellow one." He paused. "…I love you, Gab…it doesn't matter who you are or what you look like…you'll always be my sister."

Gabrielle took the keys and gave her brother a half-smile. "I love you too…I love all of you…so please, if you love me back…don't follow me." Then she jumped out of the window and disappeared.

"Willy, what the hell?!" asked an angry Shego, looking at her younger brother. The sound of a powerful motorcycle could be heard in the distance.

"Don't worry, sis, we'll catch up with her; do you think we've been sitting on our hands these past six months?" said William. "Hey, Warry, Tim; go get the gadgets, Jim and I will show them the vehicles."

"Hey Wade!" called Kim.

The ebony-skinned boy was connecting a new set of screens to his computer. "Yes?"

"Could you bring me Gabrielle's clothes? The ones she came here with? I have a hunch."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute! Go with William, you have to see what they did."

William guided Shego, Kim, Ron and a shaken Mego through a trap door hidden under Wade's bed. They ended up in the Load's garage.

"So, what do you think?" said Jim, showing proudly a couple of motorcycles and a small van. "Just so you know, these are not regular cycles; these are built for real speed."

"Come here, Shego," said William, motioning his sister to the green and black motorcycle. "This one is yours; see those cells in the handles?"

Shego nodded, though in fact she could only see a couple of black, shiny rectangles on each handle. "A solar cell? What am I supposed to do; leave the cycle in the sun?"

"No, you can recharge the cycle and do this," explained the reddish haired boy and punched a big green button in the cycle's panel; a couple of cannons came out from each side. "You can shoot your plasma through them."

"And I thought you were just blowing stuff for fun…" said the black haired woman.

"Kim, yours does not have a plasma powered engine, but is as fast as Shego's and you can shoot a shocking net, you know, like the ones the police have? I know you don't like to hurt the bad guys…much," said Jim, pointing his sister to the red and black cycle.

"We're here!" shouted Tim, carrying a suitcase. Warren walked behind him, carrying another one and Wade carried a dirty, worn out gray jumpsuit.

"Here, this is the clothing Gabrielle was wearing when she got here," he said, giving the jumpsuit to Kim. She felt sick as she stared to the clothing. "It's a GJ uniform."

"Then Dr. Director has some explaining to do," stated Shego.

"Before you go, take this," said Warren, opening his suitcase; he handed Kim a modified version of her old hairdryer/hook gun. "This one is longer and it won't break under any circumstance."

Tim got two jumpsuits out of his suitcase. "This is for you protection; they are made out of Kevlar, but we managed to make it lighter, just don't try to take a cannon blast," he said, handing them to both Shego and Kim. "What's with the surprised look on your faces?"

"My little brothers allied with my supposed arch enemy's brothers to built mission gear for both of us, what you think?" said Kim.

"We just…we wanted to help you, sis, we worry about you…every time you go out on a mission." said Tim. His twin nodded in agreement.

Kim drew her brothers into a fierce hug. "I love you too guys…"

"Ok…we got it…now stop!" said Jim, breathing heavily as if he was drowning.

"Too much…sisterly love…!" said Tim, imitating his twin. Kim released them both, chuckling.

Finally, Warren handed Shego, Kim and Ron what looked like handles, with a couple of buttons.

"What is it?" asked the green-skinned woman.

Warren smiled and pushed one of the buttons; a red beam of light shot out of the handle.

Ron pushed the same button on his handle and a blue beam of light shot out of it. "A light sword?"

"Yes, we managed to build these by studying my dear sister Shego's powers; it has two modes, stun and cut, first and second button respectively. We also made a lipstick version," explained William, taking a little thing that looked like lipstick out of his pocket. It blew when he tried to make it work. "We're still working on it."

"I don't know why but I believe someone is getting sued," stated Kim, looking at her purple sword.

"Yeah, I agree; can we go now?" asked Shego, holstering her sword; she hadn't switched it on, but she knew it was green.

"Yes, give this to Gabrielle when you see her," said Warren, giving her the red sword. "Ron, we need you to come with us in the van. Sorry but my brother…gave your bike to Gabby."

"I have a good reason! Eehm…I'll tell you in a moment," said William, sneaking off to the van.

"Aw man! I wanted to go with Kim," said Ron, pouting. "Leave something for me, would you?"

"Don't worry, now go!" said Kim.

"Ready, Princess?" asked Shego, getting on her motorcycle.

"Always, baby," answered Kim. "Let's go."

And then, both women were on their way to GJ's headquarters, hoping to get some answers out of Dr. Director.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 13

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

It took me a while, I know…don't eat me!

Thanks to KiY, my beta reader; luv ya man! And about the question you made before; How does a van can bust all the way to a third level? Well, breaking several walls and running through some hallways. Yep that van is the perfect car XD.

Thanks to everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

Yuuko Ichihara (Xxx-holic) belongs to CLAMP.

However, I do own Gabrielle and John Gallagher. If you'd like to use them in your own story, let me know first. I guess I own Little Eduardo, Drakken's son, too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: **And that makes it all your fault.

The black haired teen ran through an unknown hallway; she didn't know exactly where she was, she was just following the thoughts of the one she loved.

'_Hang in there, please…I'm coming, I'm not leaving you!'_ she thought, taking a sharp turn to the left…just to be greeted by a dozen guards. Again. "This is getting annoying…"

"There she is! Fire at will!" shouted one of them. Gabrielle jumped out of the way of an impressive lead shower. She waited for them to stop, and then jumped at them, balling her fist in anger.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU GODDAMNED STUBBORN NITWITS!"

----------------------------------------

"She's coming…and when she gets here, it's not going to be pretty," muttered the Japanese woman, leaning heavily into her shackles; her body was covered in blood and bruises, but her eyes were as bright as always.

"Oh, I'm counting on it…as a matter of fact, I'm hoping she brings her sister and Kim Possible along, it would make things easier for me," said the 'Boss' woman, tapping her fingernails against the wall, looking at the door from which she guessed the black haired teen would enter. "Hego, darling; why don't you give Miss Ichihara another round with the whip? I want your sister to be very angry; it's the only way she'll show her whole potential."

"Yes, ma'am."

-----------------------------------

Shego and Kim left their bikes on GJ's front door; it was so quiet they could hear a coyote howling in the background.

"So much for a reception committee…" said the black haired ex-thief, walking casually to the front door.

"Your sister must have gotten here first…I hope she's ok," said the redheaded heroine, taking out her GJ's credentials. She placed them under a scanner at GJ's main door and punched a code. A retinal scan appeared, followed by a hand scanner. Kim placed her face near the retinal scan while placing her right hand on the hand scanner.

"_Voice Identification, please,_" chirped a mechanical voice.

"Kimberly Ann Possible."

The machine made a weird sound. "_Voice Identification: Positive. Password, please."_

Kim blushed. "Don't you dare to laugh," she warned, giving her girlfriend a death glare.

Shego just stared. "What? Why?"

"_Password, please," _repeated the nagging machine-like voice.

The redhead cleared her throat. "Shego."

Shego giggled; surely her Kimmie was joking, and although this wasn't a time for jokes the ex-villainess appreciated the gesture.

"_Password: confirmed. Welcome to Global Justice, Miss Possible"_

Before Shego could ask, Kim explained. "When you enter Global Justice, they ask you to put together a set of passwords; one for each day of the week. The computer changes the order every week and sends you an email to a private, protected account, so you know the right one."

"And today's password is my name? I'm flattered."

Kim just waved her off. "Let's go!"

Both women ran down the hall, wasting no time in stealth; they didn't need it. After taking a couple of turns something made then stop; a wounded guard stumbling toward a nearby door.

He smiled upon seeing Kim. "Oh, Miss Possible, thank God you're here."

"What happened? Who did this to you?" asked the redhead, kneeling down next to him.

"Some crazy girl broke in here…Dr. Director allowed us to use live ammo but told us to capture her…alive…" he said, choking a little; there was blood coming from his mouth and nose and his leg was bent awkwardly. "Something happened to our weapons after we fired our first few rounds…they jammed…and this girl had, like, superhuman strength or something like that…I tried to hold her down but somehow I couldn't touch her."

"Can you tell us where she was going?" asked Shego.

The guard coughed, straightening himself a little. "She ran down that hall, it will take you down to the third level."

Kim gasped. "The cell block?"

"Yes. Dr. Director went there a few hours ago to interrogate a suspect...that girl is insane, you have to stop her!"

"We will, you better stay here. Let's go, Kimmie," said the black haired ex-villainess, running to the mentioned hallway.

Kim got up, ready to follow her girlfriend. "You'll be ok, we'll be back soon. Shego wait!"

--------------------------------------

Gabrielle kicked the door down and the first thing she saw…was Yuuko.

"Yuuko-sama…" whispered the black haired teen, kneeling beside the battered woman and running her hands all over Yuuko's face. "What have they done to you?"

"Gabrielle…it's ok…it's not your fault…I was careless," said the Japanese woman, opening her eyes. "They drugged me…"

Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears. "Shhh…I know…I'll get you out of here."

"Not if I have anything to say!" said a voice coming from a shadowed corner.

A voice Gabrielle knew well. "Boss…or should I call you Dr. Director now?"

Betty Director rose from her chair, followed by the zombified Hego and other two people; the ebony skinned girl who had taken care of Gabrielle while she was a prisoner and an unknown guy. "I knew you would come…you are way too sentimental."

"Let her go!" screamed the black haired teen, feeling her anger rising to dangerous levels.

Dr. Director laughed. "Why would I do such a foolish thing? Now I've got you where I want…and soon I'll have you completely trapped; you told your siblings not to follow you, right?"

Gabrielle went pale, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. "…You wanted all of us…"

"You know it now, don't you? My foolish little girl, you should have asked Yuuko to teach you how to suppress your feelings…it would have made things easier for both of us," said Dr. Director, an evil smile on her face.

There was deafening sound and, with a bright green glow, the door blew inwards, drawing an invisible line between the one-eyed woman and the black haired girl before hitting the wall on the opposite side.

A mightily angry Shego entered the room, followed by an equally angry Kim. "What the hell is going on here?" asked the ex-villainess, her fist glowing.

Dr. Director ran to Kim. "Oh Kim, thank God you guys are here! This girl is…"

"Cut the crap, Betty!" said Kim, glaring at the one-eyed woman. "We heard most of the conversation you were having with Gabrielle and of course… there's this." The redhead threw a gray, worn out jumpsuit at Dr. Director's feet.

"What does this piece of crap has to do with me?" asked Betty, kicking the jumpsuit away from her.

"Gabrielle was wearing it when she reappeared on the Load's house after six months of her presumed murder; either you have something to do in all this mess or she forgot that dead people don't walk around!" answered Kim, folding her arms across her chest.

While Kim confronted Dr. Director, Shego went to her sister. "Are you ok, Gab?"

"Yes, help me get Yuuko out of here," said Gabrielle. Between the both of them, they released the Japanese woman from her shackles.

"She needs medical attention, and she needs it now," said Shego, feeling Yuuko's fading pulse.

"I know; take Kim and get the hell out of here; I can handle Dr. Director alone," answered the black haired teen, a look of resolve in her eyes.

The green skinned ex-villainess looked at her sister, bewildered. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Sis…please…I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose YOU! Not again."

"Shut up, you two!" yelled Dr. Director, taking her gun out of her holster and pointing at Shego.

Kim lunged at her, but it was too late; Dr. Director fired. However, her shot missed, grazing Shego's arm…and hitting Gabrielle's shoulder instead. The black haired teen fell on her knees, clutching her wounded shoulder.

"You're a bad, bad woman, Betty!" cried Kim while struggling with the one-eyed woman, trying to pry the gun out of her hands.

Realizing she was going to lose, Dr. Director pleaded for assistance. "Help me, my pets!"

Kim felt a couple of arms holding her, lifting her off the ground. She couldn't believe who the arms belonged to. "Monique? Will?"

Shego tried to go to Kim's side, but a large man prevented her to do so. "Hego…"

"Don't try to talk to them…they're being controlled…" whispered Gabrielle, leaning heavily on her sister.

"What did you do to them?" snarled the redhead, trying hopelessly to release herself.

Dr. Director stood up and slapped Kim hard enough to draw blood. "That felt good…I've made them the perfect soldiers; submissive, detached, living to serve the orders of their master."

"What's the point of all this?! Why did you do this?!" yelled Shego, dropping her sister gently into the ground and lighting her fist.

Betty realized the green skinned woman's intentions. "Hego, take care of her."

The zombified black haired man grabbed his sister's wrists and flung her against the wall, hard enough to crack it. Shego fell to the ground and lay motionless.

"SHEGO!" cried Kim, to no avail. She couldn't get away from her captors; they were too strong.

Gabrielle collapsed next to Yuuko, the wound on her shoulder weakening her faster than she thought. "I'm so sorry Yuuko…in the end…I couldn't save you…or my family…I've failed."

Yuuko opened her eyes, running her hand tiredly on Gabrielle's face. "Remember…what I taught you…my child…my love…"

"You're all too foolish to see the greatness of my plan; I'll create a golden age for all mankind with my soldiers!" said Betty, laughing evilly.

"How? By making mindless puppets of all of us?!" said the redhead, glaring at the one-eyed woman with all her might.

Dr. Director nodded. "Do you see it, Kim? No more war, no more crime! All of mankind living in peace!"

"With no free will and under your command? I'm sorry, but I rather a life as a felon!" said Shego, standing weakly against the wall.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. "Shego…"

"Don't worry, Princess; it takes more than a blow to get me out of the way," said the green skinned woman, smiling.

"Hego, get her! And do it right this time…" said Betty, but as she gave the order she felt the air escaping her lungs. "What the…?"

"You thought you had me, didn't you?" said Gabrielle, struggling to her feet, clutching her wounded shoulder. "Now I'll show you…my power!"

Using her telekinesis, Gabrielle flung the one-eyed woman against Will Du, who fell to the ground, releasing Kim.

The redhead elbowed Monique in the belly and punched her in the jaw, forcing the ebony skinned girl to release her. "Monique, wake up! Listen to me, please!"

Hego lunged to his sister, trying to catch her again. Shego sidestepped him, punching the back of his neck. "Come on, muscle head! Wake up!"

The big, black haired man charged at her, grabbing her by the neck and immobilizing her arms.

The raven haired woman began kicking, but to no avail; her brother was choking her. "He…Henry…brother…don't…"

"KILL HER, HEGO!" shouted Betty. Gabrielle lifted her by the collar of her shirt, forcing the one-eyed woman to face her. "Worry about yourself…Doctor."

Then something amazing happened; Hego released Shego and staggered back, grabbing his head and grunting, as if in pain.

Shego managed to catch her breath. "Henry…?"

He stared at her for what seemed like forever and nodded slowly, tears streaming down his eyes.

Dr. Director dug her fingers on Gabrielle's wounded shoulder, forcing her to release her grip on her. "What? There's a flaw on my plan?"

"I thought you had it all figured out…with that little eye of yours, Betty," laughed Gabrielle, falling to her knees.

"How…?" asked Betty, apparently surprised, moving slowly to one side.

Gabrielle chuckled. "I have to admit you had me fooled for a second…you have so much power over the Tri-City area…scratch that; you have power all over America…" The wounded teen paused, seemly to catch her breath. "KIM, THE GUN!"

The redheaded heroine jumped and got the gun before the one-eyed woman could make a move. "You're a sneaky one, aren't you, Betty?"

Betty cursed under her breath. "How did you know? You're just a little worthless half of a person!"

"Ouch…that wasn't very nice, Boss," said Gabrielle. "I knew it just like you knew about me; I felt it."

Hego groaned, finally finding his voice. "Why did you…do this, Betty? I thought…we had a deal…"

"You made a deal with her? I thought you were an idiot before, but now I realize you're not just an idiot, you're sneaky, backstabbing idiot, you hear me?!" said Shego.

"What did you want me to do when even my family turned their backs on me?! I needed the money and the support, I wanted my dream back; my super team together again!" cried Hego, glaring at his green skinned sister.

"Come on, Betty…show them how you were able to read everyone thoughts," whispered Gabrielle, looking straight at Dr. Director. They seemed to fight silently for a minute and then Betty pulled her eye patch away, revealing a perfectly healthy eye, but instead of black like her other eye, this one was a reddish, almost orange yellow.

In the other side of the room, Yuuko was finally coming to her senses. "That's how you found out about us…weird; I've never seen someone with this kind of powers concentrated in a single body part…"

"Well now you're seeing it! It's a curse!" shouted Betty, tossing her eye patch away.

The Japanese woman smiled. "I see…you're not able to use it all the time because you can't control it; I bet you're already getting a terrible headache."

"So Dr. Director found out about Hego's desires, she tricks him into helping her to get Gabrielle under her control and therefore having all six Go siblings in the palm of her hand…but what does this has to do with me? Why did you sent your brother after me, Betty? Why did you take my friends?" asked Kim, kneeling next to the fallen Monique.

"Simple, Kimmie dear; I wanted to keep you out of my way!" snarled Betty, glaring at the redhead. "I knew that eventually you would hear or see something weird and you wouldn't just stay still; you would have your nerdy friend and your stupid boyfriend Stoppable helping you! And now Hego snapped out of my mind control…"

"You should have known better; my brother's brain cells are not normal. You might have been able to control him with a regular chip for a while…but he would have snapped eventually, he has a higher resistance after all…and he didn't mean to hurt us…" explained Gabrielle, her head hung low. "Damn, I'm tired…"

"My plan might be ruined…but I'm not letting you get away…alive," whispered Betty, taking a little computer out of her pocket, typing something.

"_Self-destruct sequence activated. You have five minutes to reach a safe destination."_

"We have to get away from here!" shouted Kim, running to Shego.

"I know…Princess, I'm too tired…" whispered the green skinned woman, leaning on the redhead.

Betty sat down on the floor. "Nobody wins."

Suddenly, the entire building shook as a small van burst through the wall. "The Cavalry is here!" shouted Ron, opening the hatch and jumping out, followed by Tim, Mego and the Wego twins.

"Ron, thank God!" said Kim, carrying a weakened Shego to the van.

Ron spotted Monique lying close and lifted her up. "She's alive…"

"Explanations later, people! Let's move!" shouted Jim, behind the van's wheel. The Wego twins multiplied themselves to help Hego and the unconscious Will Du while Mego went to get Gabrielle.

"Somebody…get Yuuko…" whispered the black haired girl.

"What?! You're not getting out of here!" snarled Betty, taking the small computer to reset the bomb's timer, but something stopped her; the Japanese woman was glaring at her. "You won't kill them, Betty…"

"Lady, come on! I'll stop her!" said Tim, walking to Yuuko, but the Japanese woman shook her head. "Go back, get out of here!"

"_Self-destruct sequence activated. You have two minutes to reach a safe destination."_

Tim hesitated, then jumped into the van and closed the hatch behind him. "Jim, hit it!"

"Wait…Yuuko…" mumbled Gabrielle, who was about to faint.

"She chose to stay behind…she said she'd stop Dr. Director…" said Tim.

Tears ran down the black haired girl's cheeks. "No…no…Yuuko…don't leave me…"

"Hang on! The ride is about to get bumpy!" said Jim, pumping more gas into the van.

Kim held Shego close to her while holding onto the van's inner walls.

Hego tried to hold his youngest sister, but she backed away, using what little strength she had left. "Don't touch me…" she whispered and fainted.

Shego instinctively reached for her sister. "Baby, help her, she's bleeding…" she pleaded to the redhead.

"Don't worry, Big sis, we'll take care of her," said Warren, kneeling beside Gabrielle.

The green-skinned woman smiled weakly and curled up on Kim's shoulder; her family was safe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 14.

Next time: Epilogue.


	15. Epilogue

**Sidetracked**

**A KiGo fanfic**

Let's wrap this puppy up!

Thanks to KiY, my beta reader! If you don't know him…what are you waiting for?!! Go read "Best Enemies" NOW! Is one of his best!

And thanks to everyone reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. All the attempts of giving a first or last name to uncertainly named characters (such as Ms. Dr. Possible or Shego) are just my own speculation. This is a Kim Possible/Shego story (KiGo) that means it contains femslash, so if this is not of your liking STOP READING NOW. All the events depicted here are the result of my restless imagination. Any resemblance to reality it's a mere coincidence. I'm not looking for any profit. Rated M

Yuuko Ichihara (Xxx-holic) belongs to CLAMP.

However, I do own Gabrielle and John Gallagher. If you'd like to use them in your own story, let me know first. I guess I own Little Eduardo, Drakken's son, too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: **Frozen (Epilogue)

"Are you going to stand there all nigh? Just come in already," said Gabrielle, sounding a little annoyed.

Kim pushed the door open. "How did you…? Oh, sorry, I forgot about…your power...Are you smoking?"

"No, I'm just inhaling the smoke, but I'm not smoking…" Gabrielle took a long drag from her cigarette, turning her gaze to the open window of her bedroom. "Why did you come here? Now you have my sis all for yourself and, well, if I were you…I'd be all over her hot green ass."

"Har har har…you really learned a lot…" muttered the redhead, blushing fiercely.

The black haired girl smiled mischievously. "I grew up in a house full of men and a walking sex bomb, so don't be so surprised, Kimmie. Besides, you guys have been waiting for way too long, don't you agree?"

"Well, yeah…I really want to go and lick her…I'm not here to talk about my sex life, damnit!" said Kim, blushing even more. "I wanted to talk to you; you've been very cold to your brothers and sister since we came back from the GJ's headquarters…are you blaming them for Yuuko's death?"

"Kim, how would you feel if my sister had stayed in there instead of Yuuko?"

The redheaded heroine just stood there, speechless.

Gabrielle gave her a sad look, putting out her cigarette. "That's how I feel…I miss her so much…"

"I can understand that," said Kim, sitting next to Gabrielle and patting her shoulder. "But you should let your family help you heal; they're waiting for you to open up to them…and we can be friends…if you want to."

"I can't…not yet…" whispered the black haired teen. "Besides…there's something bothering me….about Yuuko…"

"The fact that they found Betty's body but they didn't found Yuuko's, isn't it?" asked the redhead

"That's right…somehow…I don't think she's dead…she can't be…I…"

The redhead drew the black haired girl into a tight hug. "Shh…it's ok…you can cry."

And Gabrielle did. After a few minutes she calmed down. "Thank you, Kim

"That's what friends are for…" said the redheaded young woman. Then she noticed something on the window. "Look! …a black butterfly?"

The black haired girl turned around to see that there was a black butterfly standing on the window's glass. "Odd…" she whispered, drawing her left hand near to it. To her surprise, the butterfly didn't flee; instead it flew into her hand.

Gabrielle's eyes went blank.

"Gabrielle, are you ok?" asked Kim, shaking her gently. The black haired girl didn't respond, and the butterfly didn't go away either.

The redhead went slowly into panic. "Gabrielle, what's wrong? Talk to me! GABRIELLE!"

Shego entered the room. "Princess, what's with all the noise?!"

"I came to talk to your sister; she touched this weird black butterfly and went into some kind of shock!"

The green-skinned woman crouched in front of her sister. "Hey Gab, can you hear me?"

Then Gabrielle murmured something. "Alive…Japan…"

"Gabby, what are you talking about? Wake up!" said Shego, grabbing her sister by her shoulders and shaking her hard.

The butterfly went away, and then Gabrielle woke up. "Sis?"

"Finally! You had us worried for a second here, kid," said the black haired woman, patting her little sister's shoulder.

Gabrielle looked at her for a moment, and then threw herself into her arms. "Sis! I saw her! She's alive!"

"Wut?" was Shego's muffled answer.

"Gabrielle, you saw Yuuko?" asked Kim.

"Yes!" said the black haired teen. "She's alive; something pulled her out of the explosion in time! She's somewhere in Japan! I have to go see her and I have to go now!"

"Hell no! You're not going to Japan all by yourself, miss!" said Shego, untangling herself from her sister's arms.

"But sis! You can't come with me; you need to rest!" said Gabrielle. "Besides, there's a certain redhead that you have to take care of…right Kim?"

"I don't think you should go alone, Gabrielle, it's a foreign country…it could be dangerous" said the redhead.

"See? You're not going alone, so call back that butterfly and tell your Honeycomb that she's going to have to wait! I want to talk to her first…unless you want to take Mel or Uncle John."

Gabrielle frowned. "I…need to see her…please?"

Suddenly, Kim smiled. "I think I might have an answer to this problem."

---------------------------------------------

"Kim san, Shego san, it'll be our honour to escort Gabrielle san to Japan," said Yori, bowing slightly. Ron was standing right next to her.

"I hope it's not a problem for you, Yori, Ron, this being so sudden and all," said Kim

"Hey, no problem KP, we were on our way to Japan anyway; Yori and I have to talk to Sensei" explained Ron, a bashful smile on his face.

"You are? Is there something wrong on Yamanouchi?" asked the redhead, worried.

Yori chuckled. "No, not at all, Kim san; Ron kun and I want to ask Sensei's permission to date, that's all."

Kim stared at them for a moment, and then smiled. "So you're getting back on the horse, Ron? Good luck for the both of you!"

"Thanks, KP. I'm really looking forward to some commitment, but this is a good start, right Yori?"

"Hai, Ron kun."

Shego emerged from Gabrielle's bedroom, followed by her sister, who was carrying a small backpack and a smile on her face.

"Ron, Yori, thanks for volunteering to take care of my sister," said the black haired woman.

"Shego, it's nothing, really; you'd do the same for me," said Ron, patting her shoulder.

"I guess you're right," mumbled the green skinned ex-thief. She turned to her sister. "Now, be a good girl; don't talk to strangers, try to stay close to Ron and Yori and if you ever feel you're not going to make it…"

" …I'll call for you to come and get me! Don't worry, sis, I'm not so little anymore and I'm in good hands. Besides, I'll come back soon," Gabrielle interrupted her older sister, hugging her. "I'm going to be ok."

Shego smiled and withdrew herself from her sister's arms. "I know, I trust you."

Then, the black haired teen hugged Kim. "Thanks for everything, Kimmie…take care of my big sis for me, ok?"

Kim chuckled. "I will…"

-------------------------------------------

Hours later, Kim and Shego lay awake on the couch, cuddling tenderly. There were no words, just touch; they knew how much they both needed it. Kim began kissing Shego's neck in a slow and loving way that made the ex-thief shudder. The redhead halted, looking at Shego's eyes enquiringly. The raven haired woman smiled, bringing the redhead closer to her. "It's time…" she whispered, kissing the younger woman fully on the lips and letting her hands roam free over the redhead's body.

"I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

Well, this is it! I'm planning on writing a sequel…but I'm not so sure yet, so read and review, give me your opinion!

I'll be back soon!


End file.
